Volatile World
by SmallNeko
Summary: Rome invites all of the countries to a meeting, but not what they think it's for. All the countries are given a task that may put their lives at stake: Save a different Earth from destruction. Rated T for swearing.
1. World Meeting

**A/N: I got this idea from a different fanfic I read. I don't remember exactly what went on in it, so if this fanfic resembles one that you have read before, I don't mind if you tell me which one that may be. If it doesn't have any resemblance to any others, then yay! Time to start.**

Grandpa Rome's POV:

I called all of the countries to the conference room for a meeting, but it wasn't what they thought it was for.

"Grandpa Rome!" Italy shouted, running to me. Italy hugged me and let go when he saw Germany walk into the conference room. After all of the countries arrived, I jumped on top of the table and stomped my foot down. It got their attention. Some of the fools were fighting and acting silly, but this is a serious matter. Germania joined me on top of the large round table.

"I called you all here today," I began, scanning the room for any missing countries, but everyone seemed to be here, "because I need to discuss with you a task I need all of you to do. You need to be able to work together, and stop fighting with each other to be able to finish the task."

"So, what is it?" Germany asked, slapping Italy to stop chatting with Japan. Italy shouted slightly.

"Your task is to go to another Earth, where bad things have been happening. Germania will teleport all of you there, but you need to understand something before you can go there: All of you need to be cautious, because you will be risking your lives, literally. I don't want any of you to get killed, so I'm going to give each of you starting points, that way your skills can grow and you won't have to go through too much trouble to start. I am going to teleport you all now, and I can't help you with this task, but all your task is, is to save the second Earth from destruction." I explained, motioning for Germania to begin teleporting them all, "We'll both see you when you all get back."

Panic arose in the room, many countries feared for their lives, and the smaller countries were screaming their heads off. Thankfully, most of them are gone now. Only the Axis Powers and the Allies remained in the room.

"Germany! Help! I don't want to die!" Italy screamed. I felt bad for him when he disappeared from the room. Once all of the countries were gone, their journey would begin, and it would be a long, hard journey.

**A/N: This chapter is meant to be short, as it is just the beginning, but the next chapters and forever on until the end, will be long. I'll see you next chapter. **


	2. Starting Points

**A/N: The journey begins now. You are now in the second Earth.**

Italy's POV:

I woke up near a river, which was beside a town. When I got up, some children were staring at me, laughing.

"Where am I? Where's Germany?" I shouted, standing up and turning my head to look around. The children stared at me, still giggling, "You're in the town of Millington."

"Oh. Thank you, but I need to find Germany!" I exclaimed, running around and checking the outside of the houses and by the river.

"Oh! Germany. Is that the fellow who looks real tough and strict?" A girl, who seemed to be about 12, asked. I stopped running around and walked over to the girl, "Uh, yeah!"

"Him, yeah, he passed by not too long ago down by the Inn. He said he was looking around for someone by the name of Italy. Is that you?" The girl explained, while I nodded. The girl explained that her name was Mary, and that she was going to show me around the town. When we passed by the Inn, I stared at it for awhile and asked if we could go inside. Mary nodded and I opened the door, immediately smelling fresh bread and feeling a brush of warm air. I noticed that a fire was burning near the end of the room, and that's when I found Japan.

"Japan!" I yelled, running over to him.

"Italy-kun! I'm so glad you're here…I can't seem to find Germany." He said, looking at Mary, who was now beside me, "Who is that?"

"This is Mary, she told me that Germany passed by here, but instead I found you."

"Nice to meet you Japan." Mary said with a faint smile spread across her face.

"Konnichiwa Mary." Japan said, leaving Mary looking confused. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means hello in Japanese."

"I've never heard of Japanese. What is it?"

"It's a language."

"What an odd word." Mary said, staring at the katana Japan had. Japan pulled the katana out and showed it to Mary; she was very surprised at how sharp it was. After their conversation, we all left the Inn and began searching Millington for Germany again.

America's POV:

I started off inside a cave. I looked around for England, France, Russia, and China, but I couldn't seem to find them.

"Britain! France! Russia! China! Dudes! If you're in this cave, then give a shout!" I screamed, walking around the cave. I tried to search for light or something that would tell me someone was here, but I didn't find anything. After searching the cave for about ten minutes, I finally found the exit, and walked out. I was greeted with pouring rain and a cloudy sky. The place I was standing in was a field, but no one was there.

"Rome dude! Why did you totally give me a place with no one or nothing in it to start! Come on! That's so unfair!" I shouted, looking around the place. I saw a path near the cave entrance and started to follow it. After walking for almost 2 miles, I saw a person traveling on a different path that intersected with the one I was walking on.

"Hey! HEY!" I shouted, running over to the person on the horse. They stopped and looked down at me. The person was wearing a black robe, but I could see a red tunic underneath the robe.

"What do you want, traveler?" The person spoke in an irritated tone, and they appeared to be a girl.

"I need to get to the nearest town; do you know where it is? Oh, and if you do know where it is, can I take a ride on your horse?" I asked while rain started to pour down again. The girl laughed and jumped down from her horse. "You can call me Joana. I'm not supposed to pick up travelers, but you seem like a good enough person. You got any weapons?"

"Not right now."

"Good. Want to feel my breasts?"

"Uh. No…?" I said. Joana laughed again, got up onto her horse, and told me to get on, "Good! You're definitely not a bad person! I respect people who aren't sick pigs like some people I know. I'll take you to the nearest town; just hold on tight while we ride, okay?"

"Got it!" I exclaimed, holding on tight. While we rode down the path, I thought of where everyone else might be.

Japan's POV:

"This is the blacksmith. You both can go inside to buy some weapons if you'd like." Mary explained. I walked inside while Italy followed me, staring at the man who was making an axe.

"Can I have that?" Italy asked. The man stared at him and laughed, "You're goin' to have to pay for it! Got any coins?"

"Sorry, sir…We don't have any coins." I said, quietly standing there. The man looked at my katana and gasped. I pulled the katana out of its sheath, "Well! I have an offer for you. I'll give you the axe and whatever else if you tell me how that sword was made! It's so elegant!" I explained to the man how it was made and let him wield it around a bit. I took the katana back and Italy grabbed the axe. It was apparently too heavy for him to carry, but when we left the blacksmith, Mary gave Italy a potion to make him stronger. After Italy drank it, he was able to lift the axe. I immediately wondered how the potion worked. "Did you make that potion?"

"Yes. I'm an apprentice alchemist. I made that with herbs I found and a recipe I got from my master. He told me that I should use it after I make it, so I gave it to Italy." Mary explained, walking along the dirt path to a small shack. She walked inside and Italy and I followed her.

"Hi Papa!"

"Hello Mary! Who are those two?" Mary's father asked.

"Oh! This is Italy," Mary pointed to Italy, "And this is Japan. I met Italy near the river, and Japan in the Inn. They are both looking for someone named Germany."

"I just spoke with that man!" Mary's father exclaimed, "He just left. He walked over to your master's house."

"Oh good! Well, I guess we better leave to my master's house! You'll like him, he's full of energy." Mary exclaimed, walking out while we both followed her.

America's POV:

On our way to the town, I asked Joana a question, "Hey, I was looking for my friend, England, and a couple others, but I don't know where they are. Do you know?"

"Nope! I don't know anyone named England! What a weird name." Joana shouted. "Well, we're here! This is Pockle. Now isn't that a weird name for a town? I live here, by the way. Maybe your friends might be here."

"I hope so!" I exclaimed, jumping off the horse. Joana got off of her horse and led it to the stable that was nearby. I walked around the town, searching for England or France or one of them that might know where everyone else is, but I didn't find anyone. Joana found me walking around town and decided to show me around.

"Actually, I think I'll show you around town tomorrow. Time seems to move faster around these parts. That's probably because of the creepy witch that lives in the cave nearby." _A cave? Oh crap! I was just there! What if she saw me? _"She casts spells to make time faster for us out here. She also can destroy anyone in her path. Legend has it, that witch can take your head off right away! And after she's done that, she'll scoop out your insides and use them for direction and time. Anyway, let's go to my place! It's so cool; I've lived here my whole life. I built the house all by myself!"

Joana marched towards her house and, on the way, we talked about things we liked to do. Even if I seemed cheery then, I still worried if everyone was alive, and that I would be able to find them.

**A/N: Our first chapter in this funky world. Well, it's not funky, just different. The time period would be different if it was our world, and the people on the second Earth don't know some words because they were never invented or used. A new chapter will be out shortly! Review and favorite please~ **


	3. Discovery

**A/N: We will begin right away. Enjoy your time here in the second Earth.**

Prussia's POV:

I stood up, looking around the barren mountain. I walked around the mountaintop for awhile, but then found that no one was there.

"Is anyone up here?" I screamed, moving to the edge of the cliff, "Or down there?"

I heard rustling from behind a tree. Someone stepped out from behind the tree, it was Switzerland. He had a gun in his hand, and it was pointed at me. I heard a click, he had loaded the gun.

"Woah! Don't shoot! I have no weapons! Come on, Switzy!" I yelled, walking over to him slowly. He put the gun down and sighed, "Why do I have to be stuck with you, Prussia? Oh well. Now what do we do? I've been searching for Liechtenstein the whole time you've been dozing off. It also doesn't seem that we can get off this mountain without any equipment…So we're screwed."

"Maybe we can use that rope over there," I said, pointing to the rope that was by where I was lying down before. I picked it up, and it seemed to be long enough to get down the mountain. I unraveled the rope, tied it to the tree, and then tied it around myself. I pointed to the other rope that was near the tree.

"It's just a rope. You need more than that to climb down a-" Switzerland didn't finish his sentence before I started my way down the cliff. "You're going to get killed!" He sighed again, picking up the other rope and tying it to the tree. Switzerland tied it to himself.

"I guess it could work…After all, it's our only choice." He said, starting down the mountain after me.

Sealand's POV:

"Oh no! Wy!" I yelled, running over to Wy, who was on the ground, bleeding. "What happened to you?"

"A monster came up to me and scratched me on the arm, I'm fine." Wy said, standing up and holding her arm. "Hey, have you seen Seborga or Kugelmugel anywhere?"

"No, not yet." I said walking down the dirt path we were on. About an hour before, I woke up in a huge castle, and the guards rushed me out of the castle, cursing at me. It surely wasn't a pleasant experience. "Well, we better find them soon, because I think monsters are starting to come out already. If we have more members to our party, then we won't be defeated that easily. By the way, Sealand, do you have any weapons?"

"No." I said, checking the ground for anything I could use for a weapon.

"At this rate, we'll both die if we don't find them soon. Come on, we have to at least get to a town." Wy said, grabbing my hand. We started to run toward the lights that we saw in the other direction. _I hope everything will be okay. We just started out, yet Wy is already hurt. I sure hope we find them soon!_

Lithuania's POV:

I woke up in a forest, the trees were on fire. I stood up and started to run away from the burning forest.

"Why did this have to happen so soon?" I shouted, looking behind my shoulder while running. While I was running, I bumped into someone. We both fell to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I yelled, getting up then helping the person up. When I looked down to see who it was, it was Hungary. "Hey Lithuania! Nice to see you!"

"It's so nice to see a good friend; at least I'm not stuck with someone else. By the way, do you know where everyone else is?" I said. Hungary smiled, "Save the chitchat for later, we have to get out of here first!" I nodded, and we ran together away from the fire.

Denmark's POV:

"DAMMIT!" I shouted, picking up my giant axe and trying to defend myself from a monster I was currently fighting. The monster had cut me on the arm, and it was bleeding badly, but I managed to kill the thing after the next chop with my axe.

"Serves you right to mess with me!" I yelled, laughing and stomping on the creature to make sure it was dead. I sat down on the ground, by a couple of trees. I was near a huge mountain, and I could see some people walking down it.

"Hey!" I shouted, trying to get the people's attention. One of the people made it down the mountain without falling, but the other fell to the ground with a thud. I ran over to the large mountain, about to talk to the people.

"Denmark! Hey! So glad I found you!" Prussia shouted, fist bumping me. I saw Switzerland get up, dusting himself off from the fall. Luckily he didn't fall too far.

"Yeah! I've been looking for Norway and Iceland, but I can't seem to find them! Want to help me out?" I asked. Switzerland and Prussia followed me away from the mountain.

"As long as you help us find who we're looking for!" Switzerland shouted. I nodded, and we all walked onto a dirt path nearby. Hopefully it would lead to a town.

Italy's POV:

"Master! I brought you some visitors!" Mary shouted as we walked into the warm cabin. A man with a gray beard and a bald head walked in from what appeared to be a basement. "Hello Mary! I'm guessing those are your visitors?"

"Yes! Their names are Italy and Japan! They are looking for a man named Germany." Mary said, closing the wooden door.

"He's here right now! Down in the basement, you can go down." Mary's master said, moving away from the stone staircase that led downstairs. We all walked down into the basement and saw Germany looking at all the potions and books.

"Germany!" I shouted, running to him and hugging him. I let go and Germany stared at Japan and I, "I've been looking for you two everywhere! I'm glad you're both alright, though."

"Yes. I'm glad that you're okay, too, Germany." Japan said. We all talked for awhile, wondering what everyone else is doing, and how they are. _Grandpa Rome said we need to save this world, but nothing seems to be wrong here, right-?_

At that moment we heard screaming. Something or someone was attacking Millington.

America's POV:

"This is my cabin! What do ya think?" Joana shouted, closing the door behind me.

"It's so cool!" I shouted, looking at everything on the shelves and the potions that were lying on the table that was at the far end of the room.

"Ya know I never got your name yet, traveler." Joana said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm America, and I'm the hero~!" I shouted, feeling triumphant. Joana laughed and smacked my back, pushing me forward slightly. I laughed with her at her strength.

"Well, America, you seem like a very cool person! I think you should stay here while you look for your friends. Just so you won't have to pay for a few nights at the Inn. Rita charges a lot at her Inn. By the way, that's the Innkeeper's name, she runs a tight business over there, I suggest you don't ever go there or speak to her. She can be a pain in the ass sometimes." Joana explained. She showed me to a pile of blankets that was lying on the ground, "You can sleep here. I normally sleep there, but I'll find some more blankets in the basement. Sleep tight, America! Don't let the old witch bite!" Joana shouted laughing. She left to go in the basement.

I looked around the room, still checking out all the cool stuff Joana had. When she came back up from the basement, she told me that she has a bunch of cooler stuff in the basement.

"Can I go and look down there?" I asked, starting my way down to the basement. Joana nodded, lying down on her pile of blankets, trying to fall asleep. When I got down to the basement, I found a piece of paper lying underneath a brick that was loose.

The piece of paper explained about the witch in the cave, it seemed to be handwritten. I read it aloud.

"The witch in the cave, she causes destruction across Teerika. Mostly she destroys towns nearby her cave, which include Pockle and Millington. She can summon monsters and demons to do her work. The old witch never leaves the cave, which is what surprises so many people. She isn't what is just destroying Teerika though, it's-" The parchment had no more writing on it, just a blood stain and a weird marking at the bottom.

"Who…What…did this? What is destroying Teerika? Rome told us we need to save this world from destruction, but what could be destroying it?" I whispered. I put the parchment into my pocket and turned around, only to see Joana standing there, staring at me with a blank look on her face.

"Wh-What is it Joana?"

She kept staring at me with a blank look. She mouthed a word, and whispered something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. After a moment, Joana fell down on her face. I picked her up and felt blood on my hands.

"What happened? How did this happen…?" I shouted, while Joana coughed up blood. I turned her over onto her back.

"America, I-I wrote that paper. You weren't supposed to…no one can…this can't be happening…" Joana whispered. "What can't be happening?" I asked. I picked her up, ran upstairs and out the door. The whole sky was filling with darkness. Everything was dark, and nothing could be seen.

"…You triggered…something…very bad…it…it knew I wrote that, that's why there is blood on it." Joana coughed up blood again. "The demon…he's awake…darkness has covered this area because of him…now, at night, no one will ever be heard or seen, and in the day, it will still be like it was normally at night. With the moon…no sun…ever…but that's just in Pockle right now…you need to stop it before-" Joana stopped talking, her whole body fell limp. I placed her onto the dark ground, then covered it up with the pile of blankets. _Something terribly wrong is happening…This is what Rome was talking about, and I think Joana was saying that this world, and potentially others, may be doomed to live in darkness if we don't stop what's doing this…I have to find England, France, Russia, and China. No, I need to find everyone. I need to tell them._

**A/N: Well, there you have it. A demon is destroying Teerika, which, by the way, is the second Earth's name. Review please! A new chapter will be out shortly.**


	4. Attack

Wy's POV:

We finally came across a town, which seemed to be called Spica. Spica had a few people roaming the town square when we first arrived.

"I wonder where the blacksmith is," I said, "We'll need some weapons." Sealand nodded. He went over to someone and asked where it is. I followed him.

"The blacksmith? It's near the general store, which is by the river down there." The woman said, pointing to the right of us. I thanked her and we left towards the river. When we found the general store, the blacksmith was right next to it. Sealand checked inside. No one was there.

"We should steal some weapons since no one's there!" Sealand exclaimed, walking into the blacksmith. I followed him in, "I don't think we should steal, we might get into trouble, Sealand."

"Calm down, Wy! I'm sure no one will mind if we take two weapons." Sealand said, searching around for a quality weapon. I looked around also, stopping when I saw something lying on the ground. It was a gold coin. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. After I found a dagger lying on a shelf, Sealand found a weapon to his liking, which was a sword. He said it was sort of heavy, but he could still lift it. Sealand grabbed my hand when we heard talking from behind the general store. A man walked into the blacksmith right as we left. We hid behind the wall outside the blacksmith.

"That was close! We almost got caught!" I whispered. We walked away from the blacksmith and searched around for our friends.

Switzerland's POV:

After walking on the dirt path for hours, we arrived at a town named Ticker. Denmark was yelling for Norway and Iceland and his friends, and I was yelling for Liechtenstein. We walked over to the Inn and sat down on the ground.

"Oh man…What are we going to do? They could be anywhere! Hell, they could even be in a different town." Denmark said, sighing. Prussia sat staring at the ground, silent.

"What's gotten into you, Prussia?" I asked. He looked up. "Nothing. I was just going to say that I don't have anyone to look for. You both have great friendships with those people. I don't have any good friends." Prussia said sorrowfully.

"Don't be all down, buddy! We're your friends!" Denmark said, smacking Prussia's back, "Plus, there must be someone you want to be with right now."

"Yeah…I guess so. I sure hope she's doing alright…" Prussia said, sighing. We all stood up and tried to find our friends again.

Hungary's POV:

After running for the longest time, we finally made it out of the forest. Lithuania ran ahead of me. I saw that we were in a field, and another person was standing near a path and a sign a few yards ahead of us. We walked closer to the person and found that it was Poland.

"Poland!" Lithuania shouted, running to Poland. He turned around and smiled, "Do you know where, like, everyone else is? I've been searching for someone for, like, hours!"

"No, we actually have been running out of a forest for awhile, it's been on fire. Did you see it before?" I asked.

"Nah. I didn't, like, see any smoke or fire."

"Are you sure? It was taking down the whole forest, and it's right over there," I explained, pointing in the direction we just came from. I looked over and found that the whole forest we were just in was in ruins. I gasped. _That fire obviously didn't happen naturally…I think someone did it, and now they're trying to get our attention. _Lithuania poked me on the shoulder and pointed to a village that was currently on fire. _And they strike again. What is going on here?_

"Come on Hungary! We have to go and see what's happening over there!" Lithuania shouted, pulling my arm. I ran along with him towards the burning town, Poland joining our group.

America's POV:

When daylight, or rather, moonlight came in the town of Pockle, people were freaking out. Children were crying on the ground. And I was terrified. I had a gun in my hand, and I was ready to get out of Pockle.

"Alright everybody! You need to get out of Pockle right now!" I shouted the loudest I could, "A demon thing, it's trying to destroy this town! It's going to kill you if you don't get out of here-" Something scratched my legs and I fell forward. I got back up on my feet immediately and ran. I ran away from the town of Pockle, watching others try to flee. They were dying. Everyone in Pockle was dying, and it was my fault. I shouldn't have said a thing about the demon. I ran as fast as I could back to the town and told everyone who was still alive to run away with me.

"MOM!" A boy screamed, staring down at his mother's dead body, falling to the ground, "MOM! Tell me you're still alive! MOM!" The boy planted his face near his mother's chest. He took a necklace off of her neck.

"Sir, please…take this. It's my mother's. She always told me it was important. I don't know what it's for, but just take it. Maybe it will be of some use to you…" The boy whispered, handing the necklace to me. I put it in my pocket, "You have to come with us! You'll die if you stay here-"

The boy was killed by the demon just then. At that moment, I fled with the others I round up to leave Pockle. We headed towards a dirt path that led to a village named Verana.

Germany's POV:

When we ran out of Mary's master's house, the whole town of Millington was on fire. People were screaming and panicking. This was not a pretty sight, as a creature had caused it, and now it's killing people.

"Italy! Japan! We need to kill that thing!" I shouted, pointing to a fire-breathing demon that was currently feasting on a human's body.

"Hai!" Japan shouted, pulling his katana out. Italy cowered in fear of the demon, but I tried to snap some sense into him. He picked up the axe that he left on the ground and I pulled out a knife I had found earlier. The demon screeched a horrible sound and charged at me. I slashed it with my knife, and Japan jumped away from it. He charged at the demon and sliced it with his katana five consecutive times. Italy had a white flag in his hand and was waving it around.

"Italy! This is no time to be messing around-" I shouted as the demon slashed my chest. I lost my balance and fell onto the ground. Italy kneeled beside me, shouting that he was sorry.

"Italy-kun! If you really want to help Germany, you need to fight-" Japan attempted to finish his sentence, but the wind was knocked out of him by a person who was standing behind him. They had just hit Japan in the back with a bat. It appeared to be just a normal person. Italy screamed and started to run away. I was sure we were all going to die at that moment, but then we got some extra help. An arrow flew past my head, hitting the demon in the eye. It screeched again.

"Lithuania, when did you get those bow and arrows?" Hungary asked, appearing by me.

"I found it in the forest when I woke up. It didn't seem like much help then, but now it is." Lithuania said, still shooting arrows at the demon. Hungary ran close to the demon and slashed it with her sword. Lithuania smiled, "I suppose you found that on the ground too?"

"Yeah!" Hungary shouted, stabbing the demon in the head, killing it. It lay on the ground, and it seemed to be coughing. The demon disappeared, leaving only blood stains on the ground. The person who had hit Japan with a bat before had disappeared along with the demon. I stood up and looked behind me. Poland stood there awkwardly, as he hadn't done any fighting.

"Poland! You were supposed to steal a weapon on the way here! I saw a blacksmith when we first arrived at this town!" Hungary shouted, walking over to Poland.

"Well, like, I couldn't! You never told me that there was, like, a blacksmith!" Poland exclaimed. We all had some explaining to do at the moment. Where we were before, what happened before, and if we know where anyone else was, which seemed to be the problem of the day.

**A/N: And now two groups have met up! Yay! Now the other groups just need to find who they're looking for. Review and favorite please~! A new chapter will be up shortly!**


	5. Recovery and Explanations

America's POV:

When our group of people arrived at Verana, most were thankful to still be alive, and not killed by the demon. I also saw Russia, China, and England when I was walking around.

"Britain! Russia! China! I'm so glad I finally found you! Also, I found out something really interesting, and I think you might want to hear it." I shouted, running to them. England smiled slightly, but frowned when he saw the marks on my legs. I noticed him staring at the marks.

"I'll tell you about those too, but I need to talk to you all privately, not in public like this," I explained, walking to a sign that said 'Inn.' We all walked in and I used some coins I found to get us all a room for the night. When we got inside the room, I closed the door and clutched the necklace that I got from the little boy. I began to explain what had happened at Pockle, and what I found out.

* * *

Italy's POV:

The fire in Millington was put out over the next few hours. Germany and Japan were being tended by people who said they were doctors, and I listened to Hungary explain what had happened before they arrived at Millington. Mary walked into the warm Inn, sitting next to me on the floor, listening.

"I was running from a burning forest, when I bumped into Lithuania, who seemed to end up in the same starting point as me." Hungary explained, "We found Poland walking by a dirt path near some signs that had the name of this town, and of a different one, but its name was scratched out for some reason. Anyway, when I told Poland where we had come from, the forest was already in ruins, and only a couple minutes before, Lithuania and I had been running out of it. At the time, the trees were still up, which is what I find odd. I think if we didn't kill that demon, the town of Millington may be in the same situation. I don't know what's happening though."

"What if, like, the demon is totally being an idiot and, like, it's just a retard or something. Maybe it, like, doesn't know what it's doing." Poland said. Lithuania facepalmed and spoke, "I don't think that's the case, Poland. I think it's purposely trying to destroy things."

"Well, Grandpa Rome said that we had to save this world, so obviously that's what we need to save this world from." I said, "What is the name of this world, anyway?" Everyone replied saying they didn't know, but Mary spoke up, "This world, I guess that's what you call it, is called Teerika." _Teerika. _I thought, _what a funny name._

I wondered how Germany and Japan were. I looked over at Germany and he smiled slightly, wincing at the pain from his scratches. I glanced at Japan and he looked like he was unconscious. The person had hit him fairly hard, and I swear I saw the person beating him with the bat in the fight before. No wonder he was unconscious. I frowned, hoping that Japan would be okay. The same could be said for Germany, but I really feared that Japan could be seriously hurt.

* * *

Prussia's POV:

After searching the whole town of Ticker for several hours, Denmark finally came across two of his friends wandering around, searching for him and the other two. Denmark had said that the two were Finland and Norway. We also found three others in the blacksmith, buying weapons. Denmark, Finland, Norway, and Switzerland waited outside the blacksmith.

"Hey! France! Spain!" I shouted, while they looked over at me. Spain was holding an a rusted sword and France was holding a mace. The other person that was in the blacksmith was Romano. He was holding a small knife. I really didn't trust any of them with a weapon. I decided to buy myself a sword, then I realized I didn't have any money, but France paid for a sword for me anyway.

"You should be saying you're welcome!" France exclaimed, holding a bunch of coins in his hand.

"Mi amigo, do you know where Belgium is? I can't seem to find her anywhere!" Spain asked. I shrugged and asked him if he knew where Hungary was. He and France shrugged, but Romano nodded.

"You know where she is?"

"Not right now, but I did see her when I was walking towards here." Romano replied, gripping his knife in his hand tightly, obviously afraid of all three of us.

"Well, where is she?" I asked, my head turning to look out at Denmark, who seemed to be motioning to me that we had to get going.

"I saw her running towards a burning town before. I didn't want to go over there, so I walked over here." Romano explained, "Now get away from me, bastard." I smiled, thankful for his help, even if he had cursed at me. I told all three of them to follow me outside and travel with us, to wherever we may be going.

* * *

Sealand's POV:

Wy and I searched the town of Spica for the longest time, and we still couldn't find any of our friends, or even anyone we knew. _Maybe they are searching for us too, _I thought.

"Sealand, we've been looking around this town for too long, don't you think we should just go to a different one?" Wy asked.

"No, we need to find Seborga, Kugelmugel, Ladonia, and Molossia. I want to know if they are okay." I replied, running to an entrance to a cave just outside of Spica. I walked inside the cave, shouting, "Seborga! Kugelmugel! Ladonia! Molossia! If you're in here, shout something back!"

I waited for a sound, but didn't hear anything. Wy sighed, following me into the cave deeper. We searched the cave, looking under rocks and in streams that were flowing deep into the cave. I heard a crying sound when we passed by a hole in the cave wall. Wy and I walked into the hole and saw that Ladonia was sitting near a dead vicious-looking monster.

"L-Ladonia?" I whispered, "Why are you crying, wh-what happened?"

He looked at me and pointed to Kugelmugel, who was lying on the ground, unconscious. My eyes filled with tears. Wy ran to Kugelmugel and knelt down next to his body. She put her head to his chest, "He's still breathing…thankfully. Wh-What happened here, Ladonia?"

"Well, I found Kugelmugel searching this cave, and when we walked in that hole," Ladonia said, pointing to the hole we came through just a moment before, "we were attacked by a monster. I managed to kill it, and still got some scratches…but Kugelmugel…he…he was slashed by the monster countless times in the chest and legs, and it hit him in the head, hard...we have to get him to a doctor before he-" Ladonia choked on his last words, unable to speak them. Tears spilled from his eyes.

"He'll…He'll be fine…We just need to get him out of here, and quick." I said, trying to hold back tears. Wy, Ladonia, and I all picked Kugelmugel up and started our way out of the cave.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't want to hurt Kugelmugel, but some people need to be hurt in this. It can't just all be 'happy adventure time!' But it also can't be all 'sad dead adventurers time.' I think I'll add some funny parts too, such as when Switzy fell off that mountain. It needs to be in moderation, which is what my health teacher said one time in class. I have been taught well! Anyway, review and favorite please! A new chapter will be uploaded soon!**


	6. Plans

Poland's POV:

It was really early in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Japan and Germany were sleeping on the floor, with Italy next to Germany. Their wounds had been treated, but Japan still looked like he might be in pain. I looked over at Lithuania, who was sitting in a chair, sleeping with his head against it. Hungary was on the floor of the warm cabin, rolling in her sleep.

I stood up from where I was sitting and opened the door of the shack, feeling the cold night air rush to my face. I shivered and closed the door behind me, looking up at the moon. _This place is completely like Earth. The people just, like, don't know some things. That reminds me…Christmas is coming up soon…what if they, like, don't know what that is either? Oh crap! That would be, like, totally terrible!_ I thought, walking around the town.

After walking for awhile, I thought that I should be getting back to them soon, as they might wonder where I am when they wake up. I started to amble back to the cabin we were staying in, but I heard a noise. I walked over to the sound and listened again. It sounded like snoring. I moved to the back of a shack and saw Greece, sleeping on the ground, cats swarming around him, meowing.

"Greece." I whispered, moving closer to him and kneeling down next him, "Hey, Greece! GREECE!"

"Ah! Wh-What is it? Wait. Are you Turkey? Please don't tell me it's Turkey!" Greece yelled, sitting up, which scared the cats away. I stood up.

"No. It's Poland, I, like, heard a noise, and found you here."

"Oh. Well, can you let me sleep?" Greece asked, and I shook my head, grasping his hand and pulling him up from the ground. He followed me back to the cabin as I explained what had happened the day before.

England's POV:

When America finished explaining about what happened to him at Pockle, and what he was told, we were all shocked.

"America, d-did that really happen, is that what Joana told you?" I asked.

"Yeah…She told me that this world may be covered in darkness…and that it might have all its inhabitants killed…I figure, though, that she also meant that this would spread to other worlds. That…is a problem for our world as well…" America explained, looking sorrowful. China stared at the ground, seeming to think of a solution for the problem.

"I think we should fight it!" Russia said, holding up the iron pipe he seems to carry around.

"We aren't ready to fight yet!" I shouted, "We don't even know where everyone else is, and we have no way of contacting them! The first thing we need to do is search for everyone else, tell them the situation, and then we can fight."

"England's right," China spoke, "First things first, aru. We need to regroup."

America and Russia agreed, standing up. I asked them where they were going.

"We're going to find everyone!" America shouted triumphantly.

"Da!" Russia said, smiling. I shook my head, "Don't you think that before we do that we should get some sleep?" Everyone agreed and we all tried to find spots on the floor to sleep. No one seemed to notice the bed in the room at the time, and China had already called dibs on it.

Ladonia's POV:

We got to the town of Spica that Sealand and Wy had been in before they found Kugelmugel and me in that cave. We searched around for a doctor and finally found one, who invited us into his cabin.

Kugelmugel's scratches were covered with bandages, and the doctor placed an ice pack on his head for a short amount of time. Sealand and Wy stood with me next to Kugelmugel, who was lying on a bed. I looked down at Kugelmugel.

"…I hope he'll be okay…" Sealand said, looking at Kugelmugel. Wy stood silently, probably thinking the same thing.

"Can you two leave me alone with Kugelmugel? I feel so bad about this whole thing," I said, turning to them.

"We want to make sure he's okay, also, you didn't do anythi-" Sealand uttered.

"Please!" I shouted, "Just…leave me alone with him…" Sealand and Wy left the cabin, and I hoped they would go to the Inn that we had gotten a room for the night. I pulled a chair that was in the cabin next to the bed. I sat down.

"…Kugelmugel, if you can hear me…just know that I tried to stop the monster," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. "…I tried to help you…but…it was too late before you fell unconscious…Sealand said before that I didn't do anything…but I did…I didn't help you when you needed it…I-I feel so bad about the whole thing…" I stared at Kugelmugel, and his hand twitched slightly. I stood up, hoping that he was waking up, but he wasn't. I sighed and more tears fell. I wiped them off of my face.

"Please…you have to wake up soon…I don't think I could live with myself…if you died…" I said, my words trailing off. "…but that won't happen…I know it won't…" I moved near Kugelmugel and kissed his forehead. I sat down back in the chair, staring back at him. When I stood up to leave the cabin, I swear that I saw his hand twitch again, and his mouth turning to a smile.

Finland's POV:

I followed Denmark and the others along the dirt path. We were heading to a different town. I wasn't sure what town we were all going to, but neither did anyone else.

"Where are we going, Denmark?" Prussia asked, running next to Denmark, stopping. We all stopped in our tracks and searched around for a sign to a town. I saw a sign and walked to it, staring at it. One town's name was Verana, which pointed to the east, and another pointed to the west, and its name was Spica. Norway found me looking at the sign, but everyone else drew their attention to a different sign which said, 'Witch's Cave.' The sign pointed to the north.

"Let's go here!" Denmark shouted, pointing to the sign.

"D-Denmark! That doesn't look like a name of a to-" I was interrupted by a loud noise. Denmark marched on in the direction of the cave, but stumbled backwards when the ground beneath our feet began to shake. A crack in the land beneath us began to form, and many of us, including me, France, Spain, and Romano jumped to the other side of the crack. It extended to about four or five feet away from Denmark, Norway, and Prussia. We all were panicking when something started to come out of the large crack in the ground.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Finland~! So, how'd you all like this chapter? I didn't know what to do for the last part there, so why not split a group up, just for fun? I mean, sometime they are going to regroup, but for now, this is how it's going to be. Review please~ No seriously, I really would like to hear what people think of this story so far.**


	7. Food

Romano's POV:

A huge dragon appeared out of the crack, but it was deformed, almost to the point where it looked like something out of a horror film.

"WH-WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed, running away from the beast. Spain ran towards me and pulled me back to the chaos. "GET AWAY TOMATO BASTARD! I WANT TO GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" I pointed at the dragon, trying to squirm out of Spain's grasp. He let me go and explained, "Romano, if you want to get away from it, we have to kill it! Everyone else is already trying their best to kill it! So man up, and get out your knife!"

I pulled out the knife in my pocket, heart beating fast. I was afraid that this thing would kill me, and maybe even others. Our battle began, and everyone was attacking the dragon. It took me a lot of courage to help, but I tried my best.

Wy's POV:

Ladonia had just come back from checking on Kugelmugel. Ladonia sat on the ground in our room in the Inn. He looked sorrowful.

"So…how is Kugelmugel doing?" I asked. Ladonia looked up from the ground.

"He's…fine…better than he was yesterday…" He said. Sealand walked into the room carrying a tray that had three pieces of bread and a large sugar cookie. Sealand and I ate our bread, but Ladonia didn't even touch his piece of bread. Sealand split up the cookie in thirds and offered a piece to Ladonia, but he refused.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Sealand asked, placing the last piece of cookie back on the tray.

"…No reason…"

"There must be a reason." I said, looking at Ladonia.

"…I just…want to save it for…" Ladonia's words trailed off, leaving me wondering what he was going to say.

"For what?" Sealand asked.

"…Kugelmugel…when he wakes up…I want to let him have it…" Ladonia said, tears forming in his eyes, just as he had when we found him in the cave yesterday. Sealand stared at him, and I closed my eyes. We were all tired, so we went to sleep.

Greece's POV:

I listened to Poland, wanting to doze off at the long explanation. We finally arrived at the cabin that everyone else was staying at and walked in. It felt much warmer than the cold air from outside. Everyone started to wake up. I saw Japan lying on the ground, still asleep. He had bandages on his stomach and head. I worried about him.

"Is Japan okay?" I asked, sitting down next to Japan on the floor. Poland sat on a chair near the entrance of the cabin.

"Hm…I, like, don't know. Last night, Italy was talking about Japan and how he, like, might not be okay…Like I said before, someone hit him with a bat. Italy said that the person, like, beat Japan with it too, so," Poland explained, "We don't know if he's going to be okay. Also, he, like, didn't wake up since the attack."

"…Oh." I said, looking at Japan. He seemed fine, but Poland said that he hasn't woken up since he got hit. _I hope you'll be okay, Japan...I don't really know what happened, but the next time someone tries to hurt you, I won't let them. I don't want you to get hurt…_I thought. When everyone was fully awake, they said hello to me. I kept waiting for Japan to wake up, but he didn't.

China's POV:

I was the first to wake up in the morning. I got out of the bed and nearly tripped over Russia who was sleeping on the ground right next to the bed. I walked out of the small room and walked down the stairs to exit the Inn. It was quite cold outside, and there was frost on the ground.

"Aiya! Why is it so cold out here aru?!" I shouted, rubbing my arms. I walked to the general store that was directly across from the Inn. The woman behind the counter greeted me as I walked in.

"Good morning aru! I came to buy some food for me and my friends. What do you have to sell aru?" I asked, looking at the wares that the woman was selling.

"Well, as far as food goes, I don't have much of it. But I can tell you what I have in stock right now." The woman explained, "I currently have 4 loaves of bread, 2 pieces of goat meat, which is cooked already, by the way. I also have some goat milk in this jug here, but this is all I have of it." She held up the glass bottle of milk that was on the counter.

"How much would 2 loaves of bread and a piece of goat meat cost?"

"That would cost you…10 gold coins." The woman said, smiling. I got out 10 gold coins from my pocket and placed them on the counter. The woman went to a room that was probably for storage and got the food I had asked for. I also bought a tray to put the food on. I thanked her and left with the food on the tray. When I got back to the Inn, England and America were arguing about something. I told them I had food and America stopped. He grabbed a loaf of bread and split it in half, giving it to England. He took it and ate the bread. I split the other loaf of bread in half and gave it to Russia. We all ate the bread and goat meat, which was actually very good. After we had finished, we left the Inn and started to search for everyone else, which certainly would not be an easy task.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ That woman was originally going to ask for 20 gold coins, but she decided to let China have a discount. Also, things are about to get real with the dragon fighting and all! Review please~ A new chapter will be out soon~**


	8. Fear

Sealand's POV:

When I woke up in the morning, both Wy and Ladonia were gone. It was dark outside, and I could barely see anything. That was only when I checked the window. I walked out of the room, carrying my sword in my hand. The whole place was dark.

"H-Hello? Is anyone here?" I shouted, walking through the dark hallway. I walked down the steps carefully, trying not to fall. When I got into the main room of the Inn, where the Innkeeper should usually be, no one was there. Not even the fire was burning in the fireplace. It was yesterday, though. I ambled out of the Inn and tried to look for the doctor's cabin. That was where I expected Wy and Ladonia to be. While searching for the cabin, I tripped over something. I stood back up and bent over to pick up what I had tripped on. It was a tray. A piece of bread had now fallen on the ground, but a small piece of cookie was still on the tray.

"Ladonia probably tried to take this to Kugelmugel…Something must have happened…And now Wy is gone too, where could she have gone?" I whispered, picking up the tray and the food. I finally found the doctor's cabin and walked inside.

"Wy! Ladonia!" I exclaimed, finding them hiding behind a bookshelf. They told me to keep quiet. I placed the tray on a table in the room and asked what happened.

"Well, I came over here because I thought Ladonia would be here, but he wasn't. Not at first anyway. He told me that something tried to attack him." Wy explained, moving out from behind the bookshelf. Ladonia did the same. "Also, he dropped that tray that you carried in just now. As you can see, we're basically trapped here because of something outside. It's way too dark out to be outside anyway. It's confusing, really. I mean, I expect it to be early morning, but I asked someone in the Inn before I left and they said that it was noon. It wasn't even dark then. But now…it's too dark to see…That…just isn't possible. Something bad is happening, Sealand, we have to be careful from now on."

I nodded, looking at Kugelmugel, who was still asleep on the bed. Ladonia walked over to it and started to speak, "When I checked on him yesterday, he seemed to be waking up, but he didn't. I really thought that if I checked on him today that he would be awake by now…but he still isn't. I'm afraid. Both that we might be hurt from something outside and afraid for him…"

"What do you think is…outside?" I asked, looking out the window. I grasped my sword tightly, fear filling my body of what might be lurking out there.

Spain's POV:

I charged at the dragon and slashed it with my sword. It didn't do much, though, and the dragon roared, blowing fire in my direction. I ran away, and then charged at it again. I realized that the battle tactic I was using didn't affect the dragon, so I spoke to Norway.

"Norway, you can use magic, right?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied, looking at me.

"Well, can you do spells that might drop the defense of this thing?" The dragon roared again.

"I have one. I also have one that reveals its weaknesses. I'll use both, just wait a moment." Norway explained. One of his hands curled into a fist. He opened the hand up and held it in the direction of the dragon. A wave of light shot at the dragon. Norway told me he could see the weaknesses and that he had also lowered its defenses.

"What are its weaknesses?" I asked.

"Ice and water. I don't think any of you have a weapon like that, so I will use spells like that. Now that its defenses are down, you can attack effectively." Norway said while casting more spells on the dragon. I told everyone what Norway had done and we attacked the dragon countless times, hoping that it would be dead soon. Romano ran near the dragon and tried to slash it, only to be knocked down on the ground.

"ROMANO!" I shouted, running towards him. I picked him up and moved him far away from the dragon.

"Stay here! Don't move!" I exclaimed while Romano held his stomach. The dragon had sliced his stomach slightly. He also got pushed down on his stomach, making the pain worse. I felt bad to leave him there for now, but it was all I could do to help him. After attacking the dragon for the longest time, it had finally started to die. After it was dead, it disappeared, along with the crack in the ground.

"Is everyone okay?" Denmark shouted, walking over to our group. Romano still lay on the ground, bleeding.

"No, Romano is hurt!" I shouted.

"So is France!" Prussia shouted, carrying France over to us. He put him on the ground and we all decided that they needed to see a doctor.

"Maybe we should go to one of those towns on the signs." Finland suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Denmark said, "I think we should go to that town." He pointed to the one to the east. We all started to walk in the direction of the town. I helped Romano walk and France said he could walk by himself. Switzerland walked ahead of all of us. I heard America shouting.

Russia's POV:

America walked ahead of us as we walked away from the town of Verana. England struggled to keep up and China kept a steady pace.

"What's that noise?" America asked, stopping for a second.

"I don't hear anything aru." China said, stopping as well. We all listened for a moment, then we heard a roar.

"Okay! That was definitely a dragon!" America shouted, running in the direction of the noise. We followed him, but then the roaring stopped. Instead, in its place, we heard chatter coming from the right of us.

"…Is everyone okay?"

"…No, Romano is hurt!"

"…Maybe we should go to one of those towns on the signs."

"…I think we should go to that town."

America said that he recognized those voices, and when he said that, I did too. It was Denmark, Spain, and Finland. We ran towards them. They had a lot more people in their group than we had expected.

"Hey France! You hurt dude?" America shouted, walking towards France who was limping slightly.

"Sort of. Where were you four before?" France asked.

"We were at that town. Its name is Verana." England replied, "Were you all, by any chance, headed there?"

"Yeah!" Prussia shouted, "We were just headed there because these two are hurt. Also, do any of you know where Hungary is?" We all shook our heads. Prussia sighed as we started walking back in the direction of Verana. I wondered where everyone else might be, such as Italy, or Germany. _I haven't seen them since the world meeting. _I thought, walking along with everyone towards Verana.

Italy's POV:

Greece was in the cabin when I woke in the morning. He was talking to Poland. Greece was apparently worried about Japan too. When everyone else but Japan was awake, Germany walked out of the cabin to go and buy some food.

"Are you okay to be walking?" I asked as he opened the door.

"I'm fine, Italy. You shouldn't worry about me." Germany said, walking out of the door. When he was gone, I couldn't help but feel bad. After all, he and Japan had gotten hurt because of me. If I hadn't been so afraid of getting hurt myself, Germany wouldn't be in pain, and Japan wouldn't be unconscious. I felt remorseful and utterly ashamed of myself.

"This is all my fault…" I whispered. Hungary heard me talking and sat down next to me on the ground.

"What's wrong Italy?" She asked, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I just…why…why do I have to be so stupid…?" I replied, looking down at the ground, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"You're not stupid." Hungary exclaimed, "You're Italy! The son of Rome, who used to be the greatest empire in the world! You can't call yourself stupid if you haven't proved yourself to be that. If you want to prove what you are to anyone, even yourself, it shouldn't be stupid. It should be courageous, maybe even call yourself a hero; something, anything that could heighten your morale! You can't call yourself stupid when you and I both know that's not the case. What happened the other day wasn't being stupid, Italy. That was called fear. Say it with me."

I was silent.

"Come on! Say it. Fear. F-E-A-R" Hungary said, standing up. She pulled me from the ground. "F-Fine…" I whispered.

"I was…I was scared! Fear! That's what happened. Fear clouded my whole mind, that's all! All those other times…" I shouted, remembering the other times that I raised the white flag. The other times that I just couldn't do anything because fear had overtaken me. Those were my fault, just because the fear won. It beat me and took my soul, therefore taking away anything that I could've done to help them. "All those other times, it was fear! The fear just overtook me. I couldn't do anything because of it. I'm not stupid…I'm just…afraid."

Hungary smiled, and at the same time I frowned. "I'm still afraid…nothing will stop the constant fear…"

The fear still ran my life, and all I could do is sit down and watch. I can't stop it, because I was just afraid; afraid for them to be hurt, and afraid that more bad things would happen.

**A/N: Well. Italy, now you have a different type of fear running your life, it's not about you anymore, it's about everyone else! Review please~ I mean it this time, like, I just want to know what people think of the story, ya know? A new chapter will be up soon, so be on the lookout~**


	9. Demons Inside

France's POV:

When we all got to the town of Verana, everyone immediately started to ask around for a doctor. I wasn't hurt too badly, but Romano seemed to have a bad injury. Spain found a doctor and he took us into his cabin.

"What happened?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I got a sprained ankle, I think. That guy over there, he got a worse injury." I replied. Romano coughed up tiny drops of blood onto the ground. The doctor told both of us to lie down on the two beds that were in the room. When I did, the doctor began wrapping my ankle in gauze. After he was done, I told him I was able to stand, but he insisted I have to rest. I looked over at Romano. The doctor was putting bandages around his stomach. He had apparently lost a lot of blood from just one cut. After all, it looked quite deep. Romano also had two others on his chest, ones that even Spain didn't know about before.

"Is he going to be okay?" Spain asked the doctor.

"Yes. I'm sure of it. Bandages on the cuts should at least stop infection and blood loss." The doctor explained, "But…"

"But what?" Spain exclaimed, looking down at Romano lying on the bed.

"He also seems to have a broken arm and his head is badly bruised. Did you see this on him before?" The doctor said, showing Spain the bruise on Romano's head. It was black and blue.

"No…" Spain replied.

"What happened to him before he got these cuts?"

"I don't know. We were at a different town, nothing bad happened there. I honestly don't know how he could have gotten them-"

"I was attacked by a person before I met with you. I don't know why though." Romano said, interrupting Spain.

"You were? Why would someone try to hurt you?" Spain asked. He moved towards Romano, touching the bruise on his head. Romano flinched.

"I just said I don't know, you bastard!" Romano shouted, pushing Spain away from his bruise. Spain moved to a chair in the room and sat down. The doctor continued to examine Romano for any other cuts or bruises he might have. After doing so, he made a sling for Romano's broken arm. As I lie down in the bed, I wondered if anyone else could be hurt, they might just not be telling us. Romano was probably just afraid, that's all.

Germany's POV:

As I was getting food from the general store on the other side of Millington, I noticed that a town nearby was completely dark, but daylight was here. I asked the shopkeeper what might be happening.

"I don't know." The shopkeeper said. She had an odd grin on her face. "Would you like to sample a new fruit?"

"Uh. Sure. I guess." I said, glancing at the odd fruit I was now holding in my hand. I took a bite. It tasted very strange. I didn't think anything of it, and threw the weird looking fruit into a waste basket that was in the store. I left with the bag of groceries in my hand. I got a bad feeling in my head as I walked back to the cabin we were all staying in. When I got inside the cabin, I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"Hi Germany!" Italy shouted. I could hear him, but my vision was starting to blur. I put the groceries on a table in the room, then fell onto the ground.

"Germany…? What happen-" Italy exclaimed, "GERMANY!"

I could hear Italy shouting, "…What happened, Germany?! Why are you on the ground?! What happened to you?!" I just couldn't see him. After a few minutes, my body felt numb. I saw a face appear when I lost consciousness.

_It was the face of the woman in the shop. She had a grin on her face, then started to laugh. Blood dripped from her eyes, then turned black. Her whole body then appeared, turning into a demon. _

"_What's going on?" I asked. I could hear and see the things around me. I felt as if I wasn't even on the physical plane in the real world. I couldn't move my head from the spot I was looking at. I could hear slight whispering, then crying. Italy appeared on the black covered ground. He began to turn into a demon, but he wasn't fully turned into one, so all I could see was a deformed face of him, blood dripping from his eyes and mouth. The whole scene was horrifying. I almost felt like ripping my eyes out just so I didn't have to stare at my friend being morphed into something like that. Italy started to walk over to me, still in a deformed state. He put his hand, which wasn't formed into a demon claw yet, on my face and started to cry. Italy's face turned back to it's original shape and I saw all the fear in his innocent eyes. He was afraid something bad would happen, I could just tell by the way he was staring at me. Italy began to turn back into a human._

"…_Germany…Why did you go there?" Italy asked. I stared at him, confused. "Go where?"_

"_To the woman's store…you shouldn't have went, she's bad. She isn't human. She's a-" Italy was interrupted by the demon slashing his head clean off his neck. I struggled to look away, screaming. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! GO AWAY! DON'T HURT HIM! YOU CAN HURT ME ALL YOU WANT, BUT NOT HIM!" _

_Blood squirted from Italy's neck. His body fell over. I felt a sharp pain in my neck again, and when I touched the wound, I woke up._

America's POV:

Romano seemed to be the worst hurt out of all of us. Blood was still coming out from the wound on his stomach, and Spain was starting to worry. England was sitting next to me on a chair, dozing off. We were all fairly tired from both the walk, and the fight. France was sleeping too, and so was Prussia. Mostly everyone except me and Spain were sleeping.

"Hey Spain." I whispered. Spain heard me and walked over. Romano coughed up blood again.

"What?"

"I forgot to tell everyone something when we all first met up earlier. Can I tell you first?" I asked. Spain nodded, and I asked him to come outside. When we got outside, I began to explain what happened at Pockle.

"I met someone on my way to a town. Her name was Joana. She…kept a piece of paper that she said she wrote herself…and if anyone else read it, some curse or something would trigger a demon. The demon is darkening the skies, and I assume it's going to try and kill everyone as well…I still have the paper that I found…and read." I explained. I pulled the paper out of my pocket and let Spain read it.

"This…Why would Joana…or anyone, write something like this…" Spain whispered, reading the last sentence. He gave it back to me, and I put it back in my pocket.

"I don't know…" I replied, "Just, let me explain this to everyone else tomorrow."

"Please, don't tell Romano. Don't make him worry about anything else, he's already injured badly." Spain said. I nodded as we walked back inside, hoping to get some sleep.

Ladonia's POV:

I checked on Kugelmugel every five minutes, hoping that he would wake up soon. It had been nearly a day and a half, and I was really worried. Sealand and Wy were sitting down by the bookshelf, reading about the folklore of Spica and of Teerika, this world's name.

"Did you both find anything interesting yet?" I asked, sitting down on a chair near Kugelmugel. I looked over at Sealand and Wy.

"Not yet. But we hope to find something about the monster that was crawling out there before, also, what might be happening here." Wy explained, flipping through the pages of a book. They continued to search for explanations to the darkness and the monster for awhile.

"…Hey, when I left the Inn earlier, no one was there. Were there people when you two left the Inn?" Sealand asked. Wy and I nodded. Sealand continued to talk, "…Really? That sure is creepy…Where do you think everyone in the town went off to?"

"Maybe they just…disappeared." I said, looking out the window. Even the doctor wasn't here when I first arrived in the cabin earlier. Something strange was happening, but we all didn't have any clue what it could be. Wy decided to go into the basement to check for anymore books. She begged Sealand to come with her.

"But Wy, I can't go down there, it looks scary! Especially with that crazy monster outside, going into a dark basement at night isn't exactly the best thing for comfort." Sealand exclaimed. Wy sighed and walked down the steps to the basement. Sealand ended up following her after noticing that a candle was burning in the basement.

After they had gone down into the basement, I heard a noise, almost sounding like a moan. I looked down at Kugelmugel, he was starting to wake up! I stared at him for awhile, and he finally opened his eyes, looking up at me. He smiled and struggled to sit up. I helped him.

"Do you…remember what happened?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Well we were in a cave, and a monster, it hit you in the head. Really hard, and you also got a number of scratches on your legs and chest." I explained. Kugelmugel winced, holding his head.

"My…my head sort of does hurt…and now that I think about it…so does my chest…but…my legs, they don't hurt too much…" Kugelmugel said, "…did I draw any cave drawings?"

"I don't think you did." I replied, laughing slightly. Kugelmugel closed his eyes again and smiled. He asked me to help him up, but I shook my head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You should still rest, I mean, if your head still hurts, then you shouldn't get out of bed yet." I answered. He looked at me with his kind eyes, whimpering. He was trying to do the puppy dog face, which obviously never works. Instead of whimpering, he tried to just stare into my heart. I could feel it. After a couple seconds, I started to stare at him. The silence of the moment was interminable. It felt as if it was dragging on forever. I felt a connection within my heart with him at that moment. Kugelmugel seemed to be feeling the same thing, as he was gazing off into space as I was. I wondered what the feeling was after the silence finally ended.

"…You kissed my forehead yesterday…" Kugelmugel whispered, still looking at me. I blushed slightly. "H-How do you know about that?"

"…I couldn't see you or anything, but I knew that you were there. I could hear your voice, which was all I needed to know that that was you." He replied, "Can you help me up now…please?" I sighed as he held his head again. I saw blood seeping through the bandages on his chest. I held his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay to be getting up, Kugelmugel?" I asked, still holding his hands. Kugelmugel stood up, starting to move towards the chair I had been sitting at before.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Kugelmugel said, limping slightly. "But now I feel…pain in my legs and my head…" I worried that he wasn't in the best condition to be getting up. I still think he should be resting. Kugelmugel fell forward.

"Kugelmugel!" I exclaimed, picking him back up from the ground. He hugged me tightly. "Ladonia…I'm fine…I swear I'm okay…just…let me…walk a little…"

"…No, you need to rest more; you're still too weak to be walking…" I said, helping him back into bed. He went to lay down again, a tear falling from his face.

"Why are you…crying?" I asked.

"…Because…" Kugelmugel whispered, looking down.

"Why?"

"…I don't know…" He whispered, holding his head again. He put his hands at his sides again. More tears fell from his eyes, and his face was beet red. "…I really don't know…I'm just…sad…." Sealand and Wy walked up from the basement. They were both surprised and happy that Kugelmugel was awake.

**A/N: Longest chapter so far~ And it is by far my favorite so far. With all that is going on in our little story here, it's just all too weird and cool. I also enjoy writing this all too much; this and a different fanfic I haven't updated lately, but will soon. Review please~ A new chapter will be out soon!**


	10. Trouble Arises

Hungary's POV:

Germany woke up a couple seconds after Italy threw some water onto his head. He was also screaming.

"What happened Germany?!" Italy asked, shouting. Germany rubbed his neck, "…Nothing…I just had a weird dream…"

"What happened in the dream?" Italy asked. Germany was silent. Italy asked him again.

"…It was too creepy and disturbing; I don't think I want to tell you…" Germany answered. Italy nodded and told Germany he should rest. I could tell that Germany knew something we didn't, that, or he is about to find out something. Lithuania asked me what happened. We both walked outside so I could tell him.

"Well, Germany went to the store, and when he got back, he just fell on the ground and started to scream. He told Italy that it was just a bad dream, but I think that dream is something more than that…" I explained, wondering myself what had actually happened to Germany to make him do that.

"Oh. What do you think the dream was about then?" Lithuania asked.

"I don't know, but I just have a feeling that Germany might know something that we don't." I whispered. Lithuania stared at me and I nodded. "I think we need to try and find out what he knows or, at least, find out what he dreamt about."

England's POV:

Everyone else was asleep when I woke up in the night. I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard a song playing from outside the crammed cabin we were staying in. I walked outside of the cabin, being careful not to wake anyone else. The song played over and over. The third time I heard it, I heard humming, then singing.

"Hello?" I whispered, walking closer and closer to the musical voice. I saw a woman sitting on the ground, singing. She had a crystal ball in her hand, and some tarot cards placed on the ground. A few candles were surrounding her.

"Hello, sir, would you like to know your future?" The woman asked, looking up at me with a warm smile. I was silent for a moment, then answered. "Uh, s-sure."

The woman motioned for me to sit down. I sat down on the side facing her. She picked up one card then placed it face up.

"Oh no. This means you will be in grave danger very soon." The woman muttered, placing another card face up.

"This one is odd…it says you will know your true feelings. Now, take a fruit." The woman smiled again, but in a way I couldn't describe. She handed me a strange-looking fruit.

"W-Wait, you didn't really tell me my future." I said before biting into the fruit. The woman insisted I eat the fruit first, and then she would tell me my future. I took a bite of the fruit, and gagged. It was poison. The woman cackled and the fruit turned into some sort of mushroom. It sure looked poisonous. Just before I fell unconscious, I saw the woman turn into a demon, ready to feast on its prey. I was already being attacked, and I started to scream. I had never been so scared in my whole life. It didn't matter though; I was going to be killed anyway.

Kugelmugel's POV:

I tried to stay awake, but my body was telling me to sleep. I felt so tired and weak. Ladonia still sat next to me, but he was silent; another reason I couldn't stay awake. Sealand and Wy were reading some books, trying to find out what was happening. I honestly didn't know what they meant, and I was tempted to ask, but I didn't. It was so silent and quiet that I closed my eyes for a minute.

I woke up and now everyone was staring at me. They obviously were too worried about me, more than I was. They all moved away to what they were doing before when they realized I was awake.

"I-I'm fine…" I whispered.

"You were asleep for a pretty long time." Sealand replied.

"It was only 30 minutes…" Wy said.

"Well, it felt like a long time! This…everything that has been going on doesn't really concern time that much. You just assume it's a long time, you know?" Sealand shouted. Sealand and Wy continued to look through books.

"Hey, um, what exactly happened…Why are you and Wy looking through books, Sealand?" I asked. Sealand and Wy explained what happened outside and what they thought could be happening.

"We don't really know for sure, though." Wy explained.

"…My mind is a little blurry too, I'm glad I at least remember who you three are, though…" I muttered. Ladonia was still silent, staring at me. When I started to stare back at him he turned away.

"…Ladonia…" I whispered. He looked at me again, still not saying anything. I was just trying to get Ladonia to talk, but it didn't seem to be working. I don't know what I did to make him not speak to me. I really don't. I could feel tears in my eyes, but they weren't coming out. Is it because I told him I was sad? Or is it because I told him I could get up, when I really couldn't? What did I do to make you not talk to me, Ladonia?

Norway's POV:

I was awoken by America's screaming. When I found out that he was screaming about how England was gone, he had never looked so worried.

"He's gone! Wh-Where did he go?!" America shouted. I wanted to throw something at him to make him shut up, but, since it's serious, I guess I shouldn't.

"M-Maybe he went outside?" Finland suggested. America didn't seem to be listening, though. Romano woke up and started to cuss at America. France told him it was serious and Romano brushed it off as America just being an annoying bastard. America walked outside, and everyone but France, Romano, and Spain followed him. We suddenly heard a panicked scream from behind a cabin. The screaming suddenly stopped, and America was curious. So, being the idiots we are, we checked it out.

"ENGLAND!" America shouted. As we followed him behind the cabin, we saw England lying on the ground, a demon dragging him by the leg. He seemed to be unconscious. America ran to the demon and began kicking and punching as hard as he could, getting a few scratches in the process. We all stood there, like we didn't even feel the need to help him, but I did. I do use magic, after all. I shot a few balls of fire at the demon, and when I realized that wouldn't work, I used icicles. America jumped out of the way every time I sent an icicle towards the demon, as he had still been trying to beat the shit out of it. The demon didn't die, but it did disappear, completely. America fell to his knees and picked up England. I couldn't see in the dark as we walked back, but I could tell tears were in his eyes, and he had been crying. When we got back, we didn't know what to do since there were only two beds. Denmark suggested that England should be placed next to France and he grinned. America, on the other hand, already found a bed in the basement for England to lie on.

"He has a really deep cut on his chest and stomach…and a lot of bite marks on his legs…" America whispered sorrowfully as he came back up from the basement. We all worried about England, it was clear of that, but America seemed to be the most hurt out of all of us. Some tears still remained on his face.

**A/N: Nooooo! England! I bet that is what everyone reading that last paragraph is thinking right now. I haven't updated in awhile, but that's obviously because of New Year's and the stuff before that. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter as well as the one before it. Please review, favorite, and all that other good stuff! A new chapter will be out shortly~**


	11. Could We Actually Be Dead?

Switzerland's POV:

What happened with England didn't seem to be a coincidence. He obviously went outside and did something. Nothing would just attack him out of the blue like that.

America went downstairs to check on England every so often to see if he was okay. Luckily England woke up two hours after we got him back to the cabin. Everyone else in the cabin was sitting around, talking of what they think is happening. America brought England back up from the basement, both of them were silent. I walked over to them.

"What _exactly_ happened to you England?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know…This woman asked me if I wanted my fortune told, and she told me my life was in grave danger…she said something else, but I don't remember what else she said. I don't really even remember what happened afterwards…" England explained, his face turning grim.

"Oh. Everyone else is discussing what they think is happening, care to contribute? I mean, not one of us exactly knows what's happening." I said, looking around at everyone. Spain glanced at me. Something was obviously wrong. Romano looked at him, and shouted.

"N-No. I don't have anything to say." America said, obviously lying. I stared at him for a moment, and then walked over to Prussia.

Sealand's POV:

We still didn't figure out what was happening. It was weird, what had happened. Darkness still covered the area. It has been frightening, and all too real. I honestly was scared, truly scared.

"Hey, Wy, are you…scared?" I asked, staring at Wy, who was sitting next to me. She pushed me slightly and said, "N-No...I'm not, I'm completely fine…"

"You don't have to lie. It's okay to be scared. I mean, I am too." I replied, glancing over at Ladonia and Kugelmugel, who were both asleep. I stared back at Wy, who started to sniffle, looking at the ground.

"That's how I cope with it though. I don't like the concept of fear…or hurt…or sadness. The only way I can get through it is lying." Wy whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"That isn't how you should handle fear and things like that," I responded, hugging her. "You need to learn to get over those things. Conquer your fears maybe, or try not to cry…"

"I-I can't do that though Sealand! I can't get over things!" Wy exclaimed, pushing me. I was shocked as she ran to the cabin door and opened it. "You don't realize how scared I am! I don't want to lose confidence, that's why I lie about the fear! It just...it isn't helping when you say I need to get over it, because I just can't. If I could get over the fear, I would…but, do you realize how dark and gloomy it actually is?" Wy pointed out the door, tears streaming from her eyes.

"...It isn't helping that the whole world around us is dark, and that we can't do anything but cower in fear…And we're just helpless children, no others to help us. What else can we do but be afraid?" Wy explained, shutting the door. I stood up and walked over to her.

"You're right. We really are just little kids, completely afraid. But you just can't lie that you're scared. You're scared, and it's okay. We'll be okay Wy…" I whispered, hugging Wy. She put her arms around me, squeezing tightly. I felt warmth against my chest and a slight wetness on my shoulder. _It's okay to cry, it's okay to be afraid…_

Lithuania's POV:

After Hungary interrogated Germany for answers outside in the cold for about an hour, I finally just got tired of watching her asking ridiculous things. They weren't even relevant to what she first intended. I guess she just lost her train of thought.

"Germany, what Hungary is trying to ask you is what your nightmare was about. We feel it might have been something useful to understand what exactly is happening." I explained. Germany looked fearful, but he answered nonetheless.

"Well, it was very…graphic. It started with a woman turning into a demon. And then, Italy turned into a deformed state of a demon. He turned back into a human and told me I shouldn't have gone to the store. Then, the demon sliced Italy's head off. I shouted at it, but it all went to dark again as I felt a sharp pain in my neck. That's when I woke up." Germany explained. His story seemed to tell us what was happening, but we still didn't understand. There were still puzzle pieces that were missing. After Germany had gone back into the cabin, Hungary explained to me what she thought.

"I think that demons are trying to take over this world, what do you think?"

"Uh, I think demons too…but, something else as well. I'm not sure what though." I replied, remembering the fear on Germany's face. He knew something, but wasn't going to tell us. Maybe something inside him was telling him not to speak of anything, or he'll be killed by it. Whatever it may be, we still have to find out if he does know something.

Prussia's POV:

Switzerland walked over to me, and then sat down next to me. I asked him why he came over to me.

"Well, you're really the only one I can actually talk to alone. Everyone else is talking in a group." Switzerland explained as I looked around the cabin. Sure enough, everyone was talking together. I had been the only one alone, aside from France, but he was sleeping.

"Oh. I see. Why do you need to talk to me though?" I asked.

"I think America knows something we don't. England and the other Allies probably know as well, but they haven't said anything to anyone." Switzerland answered, looking at England.

"Why don't we just ask America then?"

"I asked if he knew anything just before, but he said he didn't. I could tell he was lying though."

"Do you have any idea of what's happening?" I asked Switzerland, his face turning irritable.

"Don't you think I would have told you already if I did? It doesn't matter what I think, anyway, I'm probably wrong." He responded.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I guess. I think it's a wizard or something, but that sounds really stupid." I said, looking over at Spain. He looked at me, smiling. I smiled back, but then his face turned grim, his head turning back to look at Romano. I heard a cough emitting from Romano.

"What's happening?" I asked, standing up. Switzerland stood up, looking at Romano. He was coughing up blood.

"Romano!" Spain shouted, staring at Romano. Switzerland and I ran over to the bed, along with everyone else.

"Just- ag! Staring won't do anything you ba-" Romano attempted to scream, but he was coughing up something. Romano had a terrified look on his face as blood poured out from the wounds on his chest and stomach. A small devilish looking thing fell out of Romano's mouth, blood still falling from Romano's mouth.

"What is…that…?" Romano whispered. He looked really pale and weak. Spain kept staring at him with concern, unable to speak. He didn't even move a muscle as the small demon turned into a bigger one. Everyone has left already, and so did I, but Spain and Romano were still in the cabin, and screams were clearly emitting from them. I couldn't move. The thought of Spain and Romano dying, no, the thought of any of us dying, is just too much to bear. I ran back inside the cabin, blood everywhere. Everyone screamed at me as I closed the door behind myself.

"Spain! Romano!" I shouted, looking around. Neither of them were in sight, but I saw the demon right in front of me.  
"Die you asshole!" I shouted, running at it. I kicked it and punched it as hard as I could, but I needed a weapon. The demon slashed at me with its sharp claws. I grabbed the first sharp object I could find and jabbed the demon multiple times, but it clearly did nothing.

"Everyone, you need to help me! It isn't as harmful as it looks!" I screamed, hoping the others would hear me from outside. Denmark, Switzerland, and Finland ran in, carrying their weapons.

"Of course we'll help! Time to kick some ass! Woohoo!" Denmark shouted, running at the demon, chopping one of its claws off with his axe. Switzerland shot it a couple of times, and then kicked the demon's leg. It lost its balance and fell. Finland sliced the demon's head off. It was clearly dead now.

"Thanks for the help!" I exclaimed, now wondering where Spain and Romano were.

"We're going to go back outside now and think of where we can go next, okay?" Switzerland said, following Denmark and Finland out of the blood-splattered cabin.

"Okay." I said as Switzerland left. Spain and Romano were obviously down in the basement, so I checked there. As I looked around the basement, I found a note on the ground.

"Demons are going to take over. Darkness will overwhelm this world, and then seek another to go after. That isn't the only force that is trying to destroy places though. The other force is…" I whispered, reading the last few words on the note. I dropped the note and fell to the ground. "We are all going to die…Spain? Romano? I guess you can't hear me…you're both dead anyway…" Tears fell from my eyes as I looked behind me, both of Spain's eyes were cut out, and Romano was missing his legs. My eyes grew with fear, and I didn't want to leave this basement.

"Why is this happening? Rome…I know that you meant well to save our world as well, but…" I continued to cry, and I could see my tears on the floor. "…Why put us through this? We've already been through too much…" I heard a noise, and a cheerful laugh. I looked behind myself and saw Spain standing there, no blood on him at all.

"S-Spain? How are you still-?" I attempted to ask, but was interrupted.

"We were never dead, Prussia. Those are dummies. We did that to trick the demon."

"Really? Wait…then where is Romano?" I asked as Romano appeared next to Spain.

"Bastard! I can't believe you would pull something like that! Prussia was obviously upset. I mean, he thought we were actually dead!" Romano shouted, punching Spain slightly. "A-Also, I'm fine. I just lost a lot of blood."

"Well that's good…But why the hell would you do that Spain? I honestly thought that _I _was going to die! And everyone else, I thought they could die too! I can't believe you even wrote a stupid note! A demon can't even read!" I exclaimed as Spain picked the note up.

"I…I didn't write this. Did you write it?" Spain asked Romano. He shook his head. Romano read the note, his face looking terrified.

"S-Stop playing games! O-Of course you wrote it!" I yelled, laughing slightly while talking. The atmosphere in the room turned grave. "You really didn't…then that means…" I whispered, reading the note again.

"…We're all going to die…" Romano said, a tear falling from his eye. "And I thought it was over, at least for now…but no, no! Just more fucking pain that we have to endure!"

"We won't die! We can stop it somehow! R-Right? Prussia, you agree with me, right?" Spain asked, trying to keep a smile on his face. I shook my head.

"L-Let me read it to you so you understand just how bad this is…" I whispered. My hands quivered as I held the note, beginning to read. "Demons are going to take over. Darkness will overwhelm this world…and then seek another to go after. That means Earth! Do you realize that? That isn't the only force that is trying to destroy places though. The other force is witchcraft. That's the worst part, because we can't do anything about that. Witchcraft is the thing controlling the darkness and the demons! Those forces can kill us, and witchcraft is also-"

"Cruel…" Spain whispered.

"Y-Yeah, exactly. What can we do about that? Nothing. The most horrifying thing about all this is that we could possibly die…and so easily at that!" I exclaimed, looking at the ground. Romano spoke up, "Should we tell the others about this?"

"Definitely…I mean, we might be able to live if everyone else helps. But, I mean _everyone_! We have to get everyone together to solve this problem!" I explained, "Maybe we can go to the next town over. We might be able to find the others."

"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea. Well, I guess we should get back outside, they probably think we're dead or something…" Romano said, walking back up the stairs. Spain and I followed him, looking at all the blood covering the room.

"Were you two hurt, even if you didn't die?" I asked before we left the cabin. Romano was silent, but Spain said yes. When we walked out of the cabin, everyone was sitting down on the ground, talking. It was dark out though, and they didn't seem to see us.

"Hey, everyone, we aren't dead!" Spain shouted, but not one of them looked up. Romano looked at me, and I stared at Spain.

"What happened…?" Romano asked, "Are we…actually dead?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm so sorry for this being incredibly late! This chapter really is late, but it's long. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. If you did, please write a review and post it! Also, I hope to have a chapter up soon! **


	12. Darkness Everywhere

Wy's POV:

Kugelmugel woke up, but Ladonia was still sleeping. _He must have been tired from staying up all those hours to look after Kugelmugel, _I thought. I looked at Sealand, who was sitting on the ground next to me, flipping through a useless book. All those books were useless. We didn't find one bit of information that could help us, so it was completely pointless. "Sealand," I whispered, hoping he heard me. "Just stop looking through those books, they aren't helping. I mean, have you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, but I found a note in the basement before when I went down there earlier. It said, 'It isn't what is written in the books, it is what is in them.' I think that there might be a note or something in one of these books. Huh…? Maybe it's in this one!" Sealand exclaimed, picking up a book that was hidden at the back of the clear bookshelf. Sealand and I had taken off all the other books, but now I just feel we should put them back. Sealand gasped, showing me a slightly crumpled piece of paper, slight horror spread across his face. "…Read it…"

I nodded and took the note from him. _All of you are going to die soon. The demons are going to get you. Has darkness covered the area? If it has, then your days are numbered. _I placed the note on the ground, my head filled with those words. _All of you are going to die soon..._I looked at Kugelmugel and wondered if I should show him the note, but I wouldn't want him to worry.

"Should we show it to Kugelmugel and Ladonia?" I asked Sealand. He nodded, and I walked over to Kugelmugel, with the note in my hand.

Romano's POV:

We waited for someone to spot us, but it just didn't work. Everyone else really couldn't see us!

"No. This can't be happening." I whispered. Prussia sat on the ground. "…I bet this is how Canada feels all the time…it just isn't serious like this…Now I feel a little bad for him…"

"What are we going to do?" Spain asked, wide-eyed. I felt an air of sadness blow over me. _What if we really are dead? Dammit Spain, that stupid charade you pulled didn't help! We might actually be dead. _My eyes filled with tears. _And I never even got to see my fucking idiot brother, even when we first went to that damn World Conference! Screw you Rome! Why us? Why couldn't you just pick a few of us, instead of everyone? _My attention immediately drew to Liechtenstein, who was standing a few yards away. No one seemed to notice her either. I walked over to her as Spain and Prussia continued to talk about what was happening.

"Hello." She said quietly. I could see numerous bruises covering her arms and head.

"Hey. Are…are you okay?" I asked, looking at her sweet face, which was covered with dirt.

"Yes…I'm fine." Liechtenstein whispered, looking down at her brother, who we were standing next to, of course, he didn't notice us. "Are you sure?" I asked, now feeling concerned for the girl.

"…No…I'm scared…I was attacked so many times while I ran to the nearest town I could find, which, I'm glad, was the one my brother is in. But, he can't see me, no matter how hard I try, he just doesn't see me." She answered, a few tears falling from her chin.

"This is happening to me too. Same for Prussia and Spain, they're over there." I explained, pointing to them. Liechtenstein just stared at me. "…Where? I don't see them." That's when it occurred to me. The people we want to see us can't. That's why I can talk to Liechtenstein now. I didn't even know she was here, and neither did Spain and Prussia. I found her though, and wanted Prussia and Spain to see us, but now they didn't. She didn't see them, either! They didn't even look at me as I screamed their names. Liechtenstein kept standing in the same exact spot, unaware of what I had just figured out. _This is starting to freak me out, _I thought as I stared at Spain's face. He was laughing, probably from a joke that Prussia told. Tears threatened to leave my eyes, but I just walked towards Liechtenstein, who was still trying to get her brother's attention.

_Just when I thought this was over, it wasn't. _I stared at everyone, who was laughing and seeming to have a good time. _That's it. _I thought, looking at each and everyone's faces. _Something happened while we were down in the basement. Certain people can only see a few people, the rest are completely hidden. And they all don't seem to notice that everyone else is completely gone from their sight._

Tears came out of my eyes as I noticed Spain and Prussia were now gone from my view. I didn't care that much about Prussia not noticing me or caring about me, but Spain, he was the only one who really paid any attention to me as I nearly died in that cabin minutes ago. He tried his best to cover up all of my wounds, not giving a fuck about his own. I still continued to cry, feeling alone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. "We'll be okay, Romano. I can cry too, if you are." Liechtenstein whispered, tears forming in her eyes. More tears left my eyes as I stared at her face. I hugged her, hoping that it might make us both feel better. Guess what, it didn't.

Poland's POV:

I woke up in the cabin, feeling cold. I looked around, only to find that everyone else was gone.

"Whoa. Like, where is everyone else?" I asked to no one in particular. I searched around the cabin thoroughly, but I still couldn't find anyone! "Okay guys, I get it, you want to play hide and seek! Okay, I'll find you all!"

I walked outside of the cabin, seeing darkness everywhere. I looked around, searching for some sort of light, but I couldn't find anything. "This is, like, totally creepy." I heard a loud noise, almost like a human screaming, but it wasn't. It was a demon, heading straight for me in the darkness. I couldn't do anything but run. I tripped over something, and then noticed I had tripped over someone's leg. A severed leg! _Holy crap! I'm so totally going to die! _I stood up and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I fell again as I bumped into someone.

"Hey! That was like, totally not cool—" I immediately stopped talking as I saw Lithuania in front of me, rubbing his head. "Ouch, Poland! Wh-What the hell is going on?" He screamed, looking up at the demon that was right behind us. I spoke, "Nothing really, there's just, like, a totally scary demon trying to kill us."

Lithuania got up and grasped my hand, "Run, you idiot!" He shouted, pulling me off of the ground. We ran away from the demon, not sure exactly where to go next. We couldn't find anyone else, and I'm pretty sure the demon got tired, so we sat down on the black ground.

"What's happening?" I asked, checking to see if the demon really wasn't chasing us anymore, which it wasn't.

"I-I don't know. I was just talking to Hungary, and then it all went black! I wonder where the others are…I mean; Japan didn't even wake up yet! He could be dead—"

"Oh. What about Germany? He, like, seemed pretty weak today!" I interrupted. Lithuania continued to ramble, pacing. "Oh no, something might have happened to him too! Hungary can handle herself, but I'm definitely worried about Italy as well…"

"You're, like, such a worry-wart Liet! I'm sure they're fine! You don't have to, like, worry about them dying." I exclaimed, trying my best to calm Lithuania down. He raised his voice at my words. "What if they aren't? This isn't a joke Poland! This is real! You're supposed to worry about things sometimes! I mean; they could be dead, actually dead! And that isn't okay!"

I looked down at the ground, remorseful of what I had said. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, suddenly realizing that I _am _worried. I'm really worried! I don't want anyone dying, and I definitely don't want to die myself! I felt an air of confidence sweep over me. "But…we can't just worry about it, Liet! We should actually do something about it! Like, save them or something! Then we wouldn't be worried anymore, right?" Lithuania stared at me, and started to laugh. He nodded, then spoke. "Y-Yeah. We should definitely do something. But, what can we do, as of now? Do you actually see anything we could do to help anyone right now?"

I thought for a moment then realized we couldn't really do anything right now. So I told Lithuania that we would wait for an opportunity to help. For the time being, though, we just sat on the ground and talked.

Liechtenstein's POV:

Romano continued to sit on the ground crying. I was crying as well, but he seemed a lot more upset. "Why are you so upset?" I asked, sitting down next to him. He looked up at me, still silently weeping. He wiped his tears away and spoke. "I'm upset because of something that happened."

"What happened?" I asked, staring at his puffy red eyes. He explained to me that we were basically invisible to everyone else, and that only a few people can see those certain few people, but no one else. Romano also told me that they didn't seem to care, pointing to everyone laughing and talking.

"Oh. Then how come we can see everyone else?"

"I don't know. But, we can't see _everyone _because…" Romano's words trailed off, looking in the direction of where he told me Spain and Prussia were. "Are they still there? I guess you just can't see them anymore either…right?" I asked as Romano nodded. He looked as if he was going to cry again. We sat silently, hearing the quiet noises of the night. I fell asleep, and in my dream a horrifying monster was chasing me. I ran and ran until I came to a huge hole, ending up falling— falling straight into the darkness— eventually hitting the ground. I heard a large cracking noise, and felt pain spread through my whole body. I woke up right when I heard Romano screaming at me to get up.

"What's happening?" I shouted, looking up at Romano. He pulled me up from the ground, and pointed towards something. I couldn't quite make out what it was, because it looked exactly like an enormous, hollow hole. It looked as if it led to nothing, and we were going to find out. I watched as everyone else was sucked into the large black hole, and saw Spain and Prussia for a quick second. They shouted at me to run, but Romano was holding my hand, and he had already been dragged in. I could see black engulfing everything around myself. I heard my brother screaming my name. I attempted to scream for him as well, but I couldn't. My voice just wasn't working.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this darkness-filled chapter. It sure was weird to write this chapter, and don't ask why, because I'm not sure myself. If you squint, there were hints of PruCan, Spamano, and LietPol in this chapter. PruCan, that one was just that one sentence that Prussia said. ****_'…I bet this is how Canada feels all the time…it just isn't serious like this…Now I feel a little bad for him…' _****Yeah, that part. It wasn't much, but there's a little PruCan. I'm sure you saw the Spamano and the LietPol, though. Please review, and I'm serious this time, I really want to hear some feedback! I'm nothing without your nice and helpful reviews! A new chapter will be up soon! **


	13. Awakening

Finland's POV:

I sat in a completely black area. Confused, I stood up, looking around for everyone else. "Wh-What's going on?" I whispered, becoming frightened. I searched the area for anyone, but I couldn't find them. _I wonder where Mr. Sweden is. I hope he isn't hurt. I mean, we didn't even find him before we got sucked into that hole, what if he's- _I stopped in my tracks when I heard a large noise, and then a shout. I turned to see Denmark and Iceland approaching me. They had a lantern. _Where did they get that from? And since when did he find Iceland? _"Where did you find Ice, Denmark?"

"I found him," Denmark began, pointing behind himself. "Somewhere over there. But that isn't important! Have you seen Svi or Norge anywhere? I honestly can't find them anywhere! I even grabbed this lantern on the way, but no Norway or Sweden—"

Iceland interrupted him, "Den, do you even know how big this place is? They could be anywhere, and we certainly haven't checked _everywhere_." I nodded, and Denmark sighed, agreeing we should keep searching. He picked the lantern back up as we started to seek out Norway and Sweden. _I hope they aren't hurt. I really hope they aren't._

Kugelmugel's POV:

Wy and Sealand came over to me, mumbling about a note I should read. Wy placed it onto my lap and I sat up, taking the small piece of paper into my hands. As I began to read, I tensed, hesitant to read the rest of the note. It was short, however, so I finished reading it. "Wh-Where did you find this note...?" I muttered. Sealand told me he had found it in a book he was looking through. My eyes fell on Ladonia, and I was tempted to show it to him. I asked if I could, and they both nodded.

I shook Ladonia slightly, but he didn't wake up. Not right away, at least. I shook him harder this time, and his eyes snapped open. "What is it?" He asked, looking at me. I stared at his eyes for a moment before he turned his head to look at Sealand and Wy standing there. "Did something happen?" I showed him the note, looking at his face as he read. Ladonia's eyes widened as his face slightly distorted, quite obviously afraid. I pulled the note away from him, giving it back to Wy. All four of us were silent. We honestly didn't know what to say or do about this.

Just then, we heard a deafening noise from outside. Wy screamed, clutching onto Sealand. He spoke, saying the most grave and words I had ever heard leave his mouth, "…We're all just kids…we all don't deserve this…but, if something does happen now, and we're separated, just know that…I love you three." Sealand looked at the ground solemnly, tears cascading down his cheek. Ladonia stood up and helped me get out of the bed.

All four of us embraced, awaiting a disaster. For a moment we thought nothing was going to happen, but we were wrong. Everything around us was caving in, and we all stood close together, holding hands. "I love you three too…" I whispered, tears falling from my eyes as we were all sucked into a black hole. I didn't realize it at first, but I felt blood leak from my wounds. They hurt, really bad, and I couldn't do anything about it, because I was currently in a world of darkness— alone.

Russia's POV:

The darkness of this place was comforting at first, but then it just got utterly lonely. I sat on the dark ground, looking at nothing but my own battered hands. _How did that black hole appear in the first place? Maybe it was part of that witch's plan. _I thought, remembering what America explained to us that one day. I turned my head when I heard footsteps approaching me. "Hello?" I said, hoping it wasn't anyone I hated. Unfortunately, it was.

"Yo, Russia, do you know where everyone else went?" America yelled, sitting down on the ground next to me. His jacket looked tattered, and I immediately asked him why. "Oh, that. I was fighting this demon earlier. It took awhile, but I knocked it down! Oh yeah, by the way, do you know where anyone else is?" America explained. I shook my head, standing up.

"We better search for them, then." I answered, looking down at him. He got up, looking around. "Well, I didn't even hear anything until I heard you mumbling." America whispered. _I never said anything. Only my thoughts have been keeping me company. _"I didn't say anything before." I replied. America gave me a smile. "Then that means someone else is nearby! Let's go follow the talking!"

I followed America as he listened for more whispering. I wondered who we would find. I honestly didn't want to be stuck with another obnoxious ego.

Greece's POV:

I had found Japan lying on the ground just minutes ago. Luckily, he was starting to wake up, but I couldn't risk him getting hurt as I waited. So I picked him up, and started to search for the others. It sure was dark, but I could still see my surroundings slightly. For instance, I could see Japan's wounds, but I didn't want to think about that, so I faced forward again. After walking for awhile, Japan woke up fully. "…What's going on, Greece-san?" He asked me. I wanted to explain, but I really didn't know what was going on myself. I placed him down on the ground, and sat next to him.

"I think we got sucked into a black hole," I started to explain. "You were unconscious for a long time…I got really worried…And, Germany told me that he thought demons were taking over…He said something else, but I don't remember what it was…" Japan sat up, staring at me. I started to stare at him, but when I did, he looked flustered, saying, "Th-That doesn't sound good…not at all…Wait, you were worried about me?" I nodded, and Japan looked at the ground, flinching slightly. _His cuts and bruises must hurt. I hope he feels okay._

I asked if he was okay, and he nodded. I didn't think he was though, so I picked him up again.

"Why are you—"

"Because I think you're hurt…Just because you were unconscious and had plenty of bandages on doesn't mean that you're completely fine..." I interrupted, looking at Japan's eyes. They looked an even darker brown with no light source. Japan's cheeks had a light pink tint to them, but the pink turned to red when he noticed I was staring at him. "Greece, w-why don't we just look for the others now?" He whispered, trying not to make contact with my eyes. I nodded and started to walk forward. Since nothing else was around, our sense of direction disappeared. Japan didn't seem to weigh that much, so I had no problem holding him for such a long time. Then again, I've always been told I was strong, so that doesn't really mean anything.

I kept walking and walking, and soon my legs grew tired. I placed Japan back on the ground, and sat once again. He looked at me with concern, "Are you okay?" I whispered that I was, and felt tired. I felt a headache coming on and a sharp pain in my neck. This time, I was the one who fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't that long, but oh well. The next chapter will definitely be longer, so don't worry! Please review; you are my fuel for writing. If my stories don't get feedback, I won't write a new chapter, simple as that! I hope you saw the GiriPan I put in this chapter. Be aware that more pairings will be hinted during the rest of this fanfiction! A new chapter will be up soon!**


	14. Noises

America's POV:

As we drew closer to the whispering voice, I continued to look back at Russia to see if he abandoned me. I wouldn't be surprised if he did, but he was still keeping close behind me.

The voice wasn't just a whisper when Russia and I saw the figure, it was actually screaming. I looked down at the frightened Ukrainian girl, who was lying with her face down on the ground. Her hand slammed on the ground, followed by sobbing. Russia put a comforting hand on her shoulder, pushing me aside slightly. Ukraine looked up, and started to cry even more as Russia pulled her into a hug. "…Do you know where big sister is?" She asked, looking at me. I shook my head, and Russia muttered a firm 'nyet.' Russia let go of Ukraine and told her to stay strong.

Unfortunately, that only made her breakdown more.

We walked around, searching for anyone. It's awfully lonely when a Western nation gets stuck with two former Soviets. Just wait until we find the other one. I shuddered at the thought. Belarus isn't _that_ bad, but she sure can be scary sometimes. I couldn't see that far in front of myself, considering there was no light anywhere. I reached into my pockets to see if I had a light source, but instead of that I found a necklace. I stopped in my tracks, looking at the intricate design on the piece of jewelry. _Where did this come from? _That's when I remembered. _That boy, he told me that this necklace was important. What could be so important about this? _I held it up to my eyes, trying to get a good look at it. It felt from my hands as Russia dragged me away from the spot. "No time to waste." He said. I stretched my hand to the ground to grab the necklace, but I just couldn't grab it. Ukraine saw I had dropped something, and picked the necklace up. Once I was in control of my own actions, as in, when Russia was finished strangling me; she placed the necklace in my hand. I put it back in my pocket, and heard a melody coming from the area in front of us.

That could only be one person— Austria. _Great, another one of those weird European nations,_ I thought, looked at us, whistling a song. As soon as Austria realized we were standing there in front of him, he walked behind me. "What happened, America? Not that I think you're the smartest person in the world, but I really want to know what's going on." I was silent, but then began explaining everything that I knew about Teerika, and the forces that are destroying it as we continued to search for the others.

Japan's POV:

I sat by Greece for a long time. Now I know how he felt. I'm utterly worried about him. I couldn't think of anything to calm my nerves, especially with all that Greece explained to me about. I looked down at Greece, his chest heaving up and down, as if he was just simply sleeping. I knew he wasn't, though.

He was unconscious, like I was for such a long time. He stuck by me, though, even when he didn't exactly know what had happened. It's the same for me. None of this is helping the current situation. Darkness basically surrounded every inch of this nothingness, what could we do to get rid of it? My mind searched for answers, but I came up with none.

I heard a cough and looked at Greece, but it wasn't him. I looked behind myself to see Turkey. _I wonder how he found us._

"What the hell happened to him?" Turkey yelled, glancing down at Greece then at me, expecting an answer. I wanted to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say. "I…I think he's unconscious." I uttered, staring at Greece. Turkey noticed my concern and was suddenly at my side, patting my back.

"He'll be alright! He may not seem so strong, but he really does put up a good fight sometimes." Turkey said reassuringly with a smile. I smiled back, hoping he was right about that. I asked Turkey how he thought we could get out of here, but he just gave me a glare.

Surprisingly, he didn't have his usual mask on, so I could actually see his eyes flicker with melancholy. His mouth turned to a frown as he shook his head. I glanced back at Greece, who was still unconscious, while having a terrified look on his face. Maybe he was having a nightmare. I wasn't sure why, but I felt bad. Something inside of me told me I should try to help Greece, though I honestly didn't know how. I wished I did, because he started to scream. In pain or from something else, I don't know, but it frightened me to no end.

Iceland's POV:

As we walked around the empty and dark area, I couldn't help but to think of what would happen to us here. _We could be killed. Hell, I didn't even know what was going on, and I really didn't want to ask. This situation is bad enough; I don't need more problems on top of this one. Everyone else might be dead. _I frowned, stopping to sit down for a minute. Denmark and Finland kept on walking, and I honestly didn't care. They didn't notice that I had stopped.

"Really…What if everyone else is dead?" I whispered, my eyes starting to fill with tears. "I…I don't want that to happen…I want to find everyone else, I don't want them all to be dead by the time I get to them!" I shouted, standing up and running in the direction I thought Denmark and Finland had gone. Sadly, I couldn't find them anymore either. Tears threatened to leave my eyes again, but I wiped them away. I can't let misery enter my mind yet. "I have to find someone. Anyone! I don't care who it is!" I muttered, suddenly running into something, falling on the ground. When I stood back up on my feet, I saw Belarus glaring at me with an angered face. She didn't do anything as I held my hand out for her. After a moment, though, she took it, and I pulled her up from the ground. For a minute we stood, not talking, but then we sat down again, unsure of what to do.

Belarus and I didn't speak to each other as we sat on the ground, dumbfounded of what was going on. I decided to speak after the long silence. "Um…Do you know where anyone could be?" She looked up from the ground and uttered, "If I knew, don't you think they'd be with me too?"

My gaze turned away from her. "I guess you're right. I mean, if I found someone, I wouldn't just—" I paused, remembering how Denmark and Finland just left without me.

"What is it?" Belarus asked, noticing my sudden change of thought.

"I sort of stayed behind as Finland and Den walked away…" I muttered, awaiting a shout of anger— but it never came. It was just silent for a minute. "I guess we should just lie here until someone else finds us then." Belarus suggested, lying down with her head against the ground. She looked at me, and I took it as a sign I should lie down as well. She didn't object, as we were actually nearly a foot away from each other. My face flushed as I felt a hand slip into mine.

"You'll be good company, I mean, as we wait for my brother to find us, of course." Belarus said, not making eye contact with me as I stared at her. I turned away, my face heating up more. _I didn't know Belarus was this friendly. I mean, I don't really talk to her personally. I've only ever known her as Russia's incestuous sister. She's probably a lot more than that— more than scary as well— as most people say she is. _This is my chance to talk to her more, but I couldn't bring myself to reply to her. My face regained its normal temperature as she let go of my hand.

Perhaps she fell asleep, and, looking over to her, she did. Being tired myself; I looked up at the darkness above me. If I closed my eyes it wouldn't be any different from the reality. In an instance, this place could be considered peaceful, but in another, it could be considered lonely. _Good thing I have Belarus to keep me company,_ I thought. My eyes felt heavy, and I yawned. In a second, I succumbed to sleep.

Ladonia's POV:

As I sat on the cold, dark ground, I listened for a sound, but sadly none would reach my ears. I could just imagine some of the others talking and searching for their friends. I had no one to talk to at the moment, only my own thoughts to listen to. _Where could everyone else be? More importantly, where am I? _I thought about all of the horrifying places I could be in. But then I realized it may just be a pit of darkness. I may never get out, and neither will anyone else.

I heard a noise. It sounded much like a shout— or a footstep— something like that. I stood up, thinking in my head of all the possibilities this person could be. I didn't hear anything else after I heard the noise, just my own breathing. Then I saw something. It looked like a face.

"H-Hello?" I managed to mutter from my mouth. The person just stood there. They looked short, and frightened. I slowly walked to the person. As I drew closer, I found that it was Kugelmugel. I hugged him, tears filling my eyes. I wanted to wipe them away, but I couldn't. Kugelmugel hugged me tight, and I heard a groan escape from his mouth. "Hey, Kugelmugel, a-are you okay?" I asked him as he let go of me. I saw that he had many cuts on his arms and his clothes were slightly tattered. He didn't speak, but he fell to the ground. I went to his side, the tears now spilling out of my eyes. I asked him what had happened, but he didn't answer. I tore off a piece of my clothing and wrapped it around one of his many wounds. That wasn't going to work.

"…Ladonia, why wouldn't you talk to me before?" Kugelmugel whispered. My eyes grew with remorse. I wanted to explain why I didn't, but I couldn't find the words for it. After awhile, I spoke.

"Because…I…I thought you were going to die…I didn't want you to get anymore hurt than you already were. And now…I'm even more afraid than ever for your life…" I explained as Kugelmugel gazed at me with a puzzled look on his face. He just laughed slightly. "I'm fine, Ladonia…I already told you that before…You don't need to be afraid of me dying…I'm not going anywhere…I'm staying right by your side." Kugelmugel attempted to smile— I could tell he really couldn't— but he did anyway. I smiled too, and a real one at that.

"O-Okay." I giggled, "I won't be afraid. I'm just wondering though, how did you find me?"

"I don't know…I just walked around for awhile. It's really boring without anything to do, especially without any art supplies! That's what the torture is! I mean, my wounds don't hurt more than that!" Kugelmugel shouted, an odd look ran across his face. I couldn't help but to laugh. _I'm glad he isn't acting as he did when we were in that doctor's cabin. He was just acting so…glum. Then again, so was I. It was probably my depressing air that gave him the same attitude._

"Yeah. But if you want art supplies, we should get out of here first." I explained, standing up. Kugelmugel pulled me back down to the ground. "We should just wait a little bit." I looked at him, surprised. He continued to speak, "It's better if we wait in one spot, right? Maybe Sealand and Wy will find us; or even better, some real nations! Then we won't be so vulnerable." Kugelmugel finished talking. He stared at me for a moment, but then looked away. _Yeah, it's probably better if we wait. _I thought, glancing at him, and then staring at the ground. We were silent for moment, but then began talking. We talked for a long time, and I was happy that he found me, not some other nation I barely knew.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. I included some pairings I never thought I would like, such as TurkeyxJapan if you squint, and BelarusxIceland. BelarusxIceland- that one I really didn't intend to add, it just sort of…happened. But LadoniaxKugelmugel, I really love that one. So I just had to add it in this chapter and some of the other chapters before this one. Review please! A new chapter will be out soon!**


	15. Searching and Waiting

Turkey's POV:

Greece was still screaming. It had been almost ten minutes since he started screaming, and it was starting to get really irritating. "Shut up!" I shouted, taking a boot off of my foot and holding it up, about to throw it at him, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked over at Japan; he whispered a quiet 'don't.' I sighed, setting the boot back on the ground. After a moment I put it back on my foot, and then placed my hands over my ears. "Tell me you're annoyed about this too." I commanded. Japan stared at me, shaking his head. I groaned, still able to hear Greece's low-pitched screams.

I had a headache after the first five minutes, now it's more like a migraine. I rubbed my temples, trying to get the screaming out of my ears. I know I shouldn't be so concerned about myself and I should be about Greece, but who can do that with all the noise he's making? It only makes me hate him more.

Japan didn't look the slightest irritated about it, in fact, he looked as calm as he always is. But something isn't right about him right now.

"Hey, Japan, is something wrong?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment, then closed his eyes and sighed. "No…it's just, Greece told me about what he thought was happening right now and then he fell unconscious. I think the things he told me are connected with his screaming as well…It's getting me really worried." He took a glance at Greece, he had stopped screaming.

"Finally!" I yelled, sighing with relief. Japan looked even more frightened as Greece woke up. Japan went to his side and asked how he felt; but Greece didn't say anything, he just stared up at the darkness. Japan was obviously much more worried than he had been before as he stared at Greece. Now I was worried about both of them when I saw a demon appear. It was in front of me but in back of them, ready to attack. Just before it lunged at them, I kicked it down. It slashed at my chest and neck as I threw punches to its head. Japan and Greece looked at me as I continued to beat the shit out of the demon. Of course, I'm not going to lie; it beat the shit out of me too.

After the demon was dead, I attempted to keep standing, but my wounds wouldn't allow it, so I fell to the ground. Japan stared at me wide-eyed, unsure of what had just happened. Greece looked fine in physical means, but something seemed to trouble him as he stared at me. He looked disturbed and, dare I say it, worried. Greece sat up, looking at the heavily bleeding cuts on my body. I felt another headache coming on. I wasn't sure from what; maybe it was because of the massive amounts of blood that left my body. I felt fine everywhere else, but my head hurt enormously.

Belarus' POV:

Once I awoke I saw that Iceland was still sleeping. Though, I felt afraid of the darkness. Possibly it was because of the demons I saw before I got in this place. I was afraid they would attack me again. I pulled up my sleeve, looking at the cuts on my arms. The scratches on my legs and chest hurt badly when I first got here. The pain went down after I found Iceland.

I sat up, and the wounds on my chest hurt again. I endured through the pain, but I couldn't get through the fear. _I'm not supposed to be afraid. I can get through things like this. _I thought, looking at the black ground. _Although— I've never been through something like this, and Rome said we would be risking our lives. I honestly don't want to die; no one does. _I looked over at Iceland, tempted to wake him up. He looked so peaceful, though, so I decided to let him sleep. I thought about who Russia would be with when he finds us. _Maybe he'll be with Ukraine. I hope he isn't with anyone else, because everyone else is too stupid. Except Iceland, he seems nice._

I waited a couple more moments for Iceland to wake up, but he didn't, so I decided to wake him up. I shook him hard, and he woke up. He rubbed his eyes, looking around. When he saw me, his mind must have registered where he was, because he said, "Hi Belarus. Did you hear anyone's voice yet?"

I replied with a shake of my head. Iceland sighed, sitting up. He spoke again. "I sure hope someone finds us soon, it's starting to get a little boring." I nodded, looking at him. I didn't feel the need to speak, as there was an awkward air after he finished talking. I saw Iceland staring at me out of the corner of my eye, and after a moment I jerked my head to face him. He turned into a flustered mess as I glared at him. I wasn't mad at him or anything, but my actions came off that way. Iceland began to apologize, but I told him that he didn't have to.

"Hey, uh, Belarus, what do you like to do?" Iceland asked, obviously trying to not stare at my eyes. For a moment I thought he glanced at my boobs, but his eyes were probably just wandering, so I didn't care. If that was anyone else, I would slice his eyes out. I pondered for a couple seconds about Iceland's question, but nothing came to mind. _I wonder…what _do_ I like to do?_

"I'm not actually sure, I'd have to think. Maybe I'll tell you later when we get out of here." I answered. "What do you like to do, Iceland?"

"Hm…I like to look at the Northern Lights. They're really pretty. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to see them lately." Iceland replied grimly. I wondered why, but didn't ask. A silence was upon us again. We both decided to try and have a normal conversation, but when you want to have a normal conversation, it just doesn't happen for some reason.

"What if we talk about who we love? That's always a good conversation starter." I suggested. Iceland seemed surprised my suggestion, and blushed slightly. "O-Okay."

"I love my big brother. He's so wonderful, though he's scared of me. So what if I want to become one with him, I mean marry him. I guess that's a little weird, isn't it? I mean, I'm already related to him, so I guess the only way to become one with him is to—" I paused. Iceland looked appalled, so he obviously knew what I was about to say. "Never mind, I was just rambling. Who do you love?"

Iceland was silent for a moment, blushing faintly while staring at the ground. "I-I don't think I love anyone. I mean, as someone to be romantically involved with…Maybe…no…that would be weird. I hardly know…" Iceland whispered his next words. I asked him what he had said, but I already knew by his actions he liked me. _Or maybe he doesn't? Should I actually care? He might just be blushing about anyone._

Iceland looked at me, his face still flushed with red. _Maybe I love him. That's impossible though, I barely talk to him. Actually, this is probably the first time I've talked to Iceland alone. So, that's impossible, right? _I stared at Iceland for a moment, my face starting to heat up. _He sure is cute though. Oh well, I don't want to think about this now. I'll think about it when we get out of here, or never. Yeah, I don't need to think about this, because I don't love him, and that's for sure. _My face didn't feel hot anymore, and I was actually able to start a normal conversation with Iceland.

Sealand's POV:

After a long while, I finally saw someone as I walked around this empty black place. At first I wasn't sure who it was, but then I heard weeping, and a stuttering whisper. _It's Latvia, I'm sure of it._ I tried to be as quiet as I could, but after being alone for such a long time, I couldn't help but to shout while grabbing his shoulder. Latvia jerked his head up, screaming in a high-pitched tone at my touch. He flailed around for a moment, still scared out of his wits. Once I walked in front of him, sitting down next to him, he was no longer afraid. "G-Geez, Sealand, w-why did you do that? I c-could have had a heart attack!"

I told him it was because I was bored. Latvia sighed, shaking slightly. I asked him what was wrong, but he just glared at me, telling me I had a short attention span. _Oh, it was because I scared him._ "Sorry." I whispered, glancing down at the ground. Latvia told me it was okay, but he still seemed shaken about something else.

"You're scared aren't you?" I asked, looking at him. He turned away, muttering a soft 'yes.' I stared at him for a moment before pulling him into a hug. Latvia was still shaking. I held onto him for a couple minutes, neither of us saying a word. The silence was comforting, but it felt ominous as well. It might have just been because of the darkness, but we both felt better after the long embrace ended. I smiled, and so did Latvia. He still looked slightly afraid, though. Latvia spoke. "W-What do you think we should do?"

I pondered for a second about what we could do. Maybe it would be best to wait for someone else? Or maybe walk around and look for others? I couldn't choose. After awhile, though, I could see that Latvia was still awaiting my answer, so I explained, "We should just stay here. It might be better for us since we're both so…frail, I guess. I mean, we might get hurt by something if we look for everyone else, right?" I looked at Latvia, who was nodding in agreement. The silence began again, and I tried to think of something to say to him, just to have a conversation, or something.

Latvia was staring at the ground all the while as I thought. Now I just wondered, _what happened to him before he got in this place? Did he get any wounds? _I checked his body for any cuts or bruises, but I didn't see any. So I decided to ask him. "Are you hurt anywhere, Latvia?"

He looked at me for a minute before answering. "I-I got a really bad scratch on my chest. It bled a lot before, b-but I'm fine now…" Latvia didn't look like he was hurt, but maybe he's just really good at hiding what he feels. Though, by how I've seen him act before, I wasn't too sure about that. His clothes were torn slightly near his chest, and, now that I stared at him closer, saw that he had a bruise on his head. Latvia saw me staring at him, obviously knowing I was concerned. I asked him if he really was okay, and he shook his head.

This time, Latvia was the one to hold me close. This hug was different from the one I gave him not moments before. I felt tears on my shoulder as Latvia muttered in between sobs that he was wounded— bad, and that it still hurt him. The hug that he's giving me is not one of comfort, but of pain. I patted his back, but stopped as he winced at my touch. Apparently he was hurt there, but not from what happened to him on this planet. The hug lasted for a long time.

Latvia was still holding me tight when I heard a noise. It wasn't a good one. I could feel him tense, unable to move. I asked him what was wrong, but I got my answer soon enough. A huge demon was standing in front of Latvia. We both stood, and I was about to run, but Latvia was motionless, aside from the usual shaking that is easily noticeable. I shouted at him to move, but he didn't. He just stood there, staring at the massive red monster before us. I grabbed his hand just as I saw the demon start in motion. We ran far away from it, but it was still keeping close behind. We finally got away from it for a bit, stopping to catch our breath.

Ukraine's POV:

I listened to America speak to Austria, explaining what has been happening. I couldn't believe my ears; that was what has been destroying this world? Demons. No wonder. I saw one the other day, attacking a town. Of course, I ran far away from that town, ending up in one that was covered in darkness. Shortly after, I had been sucked into a black hole. What a day that had been. Now, in this pit of darkness, Russia, America, Austria, and I are trying to find the others. I hope everyone at least has a partner.

Not one of us talked after America finished explaining, we just kept walking, hoping that we would find someone. It took awhile, but we found Prussia wandering around. He asked if we were all okay, and I saw only one nod from America. The rest of us were hurt. I wondered how much longer we would be stuck in this black void. We began to search for everyone else again. Now that Prussia was in our group, we all had something to talk about while searching.

* * *

**A/N: Ukraine's POV didn't last long, I know, but I was running out of ideas about what they could do. Okay. So, the list of pairings for today:**

**TurkeyxGreece (hints)**

**TurkeyxJapan (hints)**

**RussiaxBelarus (mentioned)**

**BelarusxIceland (greatly implied)**

**SealandxLatvia (somewhat canonical)**

**There you have it! Those were all somewhat incorporated into this chapter. I know, I know, it isn't all about the pairings, but it adds some more liveliness into this fanfiction. Obviously, this fanfiction is somewhat of a horror/hurt and comfort story, so pairings are obviously going to be included. A new chapter will be out soon! Please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say~!**


	16. The Necklace

Austria's POV:

Since Prussia joined our group, all I've been hearing for the past hour is about him. He's been blabbering about that no one was paying attention to him just a day ago. I said that would be impossible, because he is probably the easiest to spot out of a crowd.

"You just don't understand what happened, Austria!" Prussia shouted, "It was horrible! I'm serious, not one person could see me at all! I was invisible! And it wasn't just me, it was Spain, Romano, everyone! They all just didn't know that everyone else was gone from their own sight…It was…terrifying." Prussia's voice got quiet, and he stopped walking. I turned back to him, telling him we need to move on. Everyone else was already far ahead of us, but luckily Prussia followed me after a moment, so we could continue to stay behind the others.

He walked besides me, not saying a word. I enjoyed that he was being civilized and not loud, but the fact that he was looking down at his feet made me worry. As more people joined our group, which included Estonia, Belgium, and Netherlands, they went to the front of our large group to keep up. Netherlands wanted to take charge and be in the very front, but America still stayed the leader. He simply just told Netherlands where to go, and Netherlands obeyed.

As our group grew, though, we started to lose track of everyone in it. Ukraine got lost from the group as she searched for her sister, and Belgium wandered away for a moment. We all almost thought she was gone for good, but then Netherlands found her walking away, so she came back to the group.

Even as the group expanded, Prussia still stood by my side, and every time a new person would come into the cluster of people, Prussia would just hide. I wasn't sure why he was doing so. Normally he's outgoing and loud, but something must have troubled him.

"Is something wrong, Prussia? You haven't been your usual self." I asked, hoping he would at least mutter that something _was _wrong, and thankfully he answered me.

"…I told you; no one could see me before. It got me…scared. I didn't know what to do when the last person that I saw blocked me out too. It made me afraid to speak to anyone—"

"You're speaking to me." I interrupted. He said nothing pertaining to my words, but continued on what he was explaining.

"But it also frightens me being in this dark place. I already knew that demons were taking over. I guess I'm just afraid that something will come and attack us all. I don't want that to happen, Austria. I really don't want anyone dying here…" Prussia explained. After he was finished talking, I almost felt compelled to hug him. His words made me want to say something back, but I simply didn't know what to say. Prussia told me that he had just found out that not only are demons taking over, but witchcraft is involved as well.

What he said made me worry more about myself and our group, and basically everyone.

Latvia's POV:

We completely outran the demon that was behind us moments ago. The two of us were still standing up, but in a minute we instantly fell to the ground, our legs utterly tired from all the running we've done. I felt as if my insides were about to burst from pure fear. I was never as scared in my whole entire life as I am now. I never really feared for my life. Of course, I used to feel like it could be lost at any moment, that's the sort of person I am, but I never was in a life-threatening situation like what just happened.

"S-Sealand, what are we going to do?" I asked, "We can't just wait for someone to find us, w-we could get hurt that way!" I told him that we should get moving before something else comes along and hurts us. He agreed, and we walked some more.

Unfortunately, the more we continued on, the more we thought that the world around us was getting darker. Really, it was getting _darker_! Sealand plopped down on the ground, exclaiming, "Latvia, I'm really tired of walking. Can we please just stay in one spot?"

I sighed, sitting on the ground next to him. After resting for awhile, I heard a noise coming from the right of me. Sealand was a couple feet away, so perhaps he didn't hear the noise. It was a crackle, and then breathing. I stood up and tiptoed over to the noise. Sealand also seemed to be sleeping, so he didn't see me get up. This worried me, as I thought something bad would be awaiting us.

I saw someone in the distance. They were glowing from head to toe. The light nearly blinded me, so I looked away while continuing on towards the figure. Once I was only a few feet away, the light on the person dimmed. I could clearly see their face now, and the smirk that the person was making gave me goosebumps.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, stepping forward. The person stared at me with intimidating eyes while talking in a whisper, "I am someone you don't wish to speak to. I am your worst fears and nightmares. Leave this realm if you don't desire to witness those fears." I stood there in terror of what may happen if I stayed in the sights of this person.

I quivered while speaking again, taking a step back. "Um…What if I can't leave? M-My friend and I have been stuck here for quite awhile, and I'm sure that others are here as well…W-We can't exactly leave. M-Maybe you could tell me about a way out of here?" I wasn't sure that I could trust this person, but it didn't hurt to try.

The person started to laugh menacingly before talking, "Oh, is that so? Your friends are here too? Well, I guess you'll just have to deal with those nightmares. They will roam this realm now, so you better regroup. If you want to get out, find the necklace. That is all I will say. Goodbye, and before I go, here are your own nightmares."

Once the mysterious person left me, I was alone, and could not find Sealand. All I could do was scream as my worst fears tore me apart. "S-Someone…please help me!"

Hungary's POV:

After walking around the endless abyss of darkness for what seemed like hours, I found Lithuania and Poland running away from something. Perhaps it was a demon again? While I was walking before, one of the things came out of nowhere and tried attacking me as well. Of course, I beat the crap out of it.

Nonetheless, I still got bruised and cut from it, though, I managed to kill it, so it wasn't too big of a deal. Once I found Lithuania and Poland, they told me that they found out a way to get out while we walked.

"How?" I asked, suddenly excited to hear what they know. Lithuania answered, "Well, before, we overheard a conversation. Well, not really a conversation, the person seemed to be talking to themselves, but anyhow, the person was talking about a way out of here, which apparently is a necklace."

Did I hear that right? "Wait, are you saying a necklace will get everyone out of this place?" Lithuania was about to say something, as he opened his mouth to speak, but Poland interjected. "Yeah! The person, like, totally said that! I mean, like, they said some other stuff too, but we didn't really catch everything they said."

"What were some of the things they said?" I asked.

"The person was talking about nightmares and stuff. It was, like, totally scary! I think they even said that we would see our nightmares come to life or something. It was really weird!" Poland exclaimed as we continued to walk. Lithuania explained that he had seen something that frightened him, so what the person said must have been true.

I stopped in my tracks, hearing a noise coming from in front of us. Lithuania noticed I had stopped and turned around, asking what was the matter. I was silent, hearing the noise coming closer and closer. Once I saw something headed straight for me, I screamed.

Poland and Lithuania stood there as I screamed. I was crouching on the ground, cowering in fear of what stood before me. I couldn't run, as it was everywhere around me. It had cornered me.

The two both wondered what I was so scared about. Lithuania even tried to comfort me by crouching down next to me, telling me that everything was okay, and that there was nothing to be afraid of. Still I screamed, shouting out the name of the thing that was trying to harm me. Even if it may not be real, I continued to scream until it had left.

Once it was gone, I stood, trembling, and then walking forward again. It was as if nothing ever happened, but yet in my mind, the fear was still lurking. I couldn't do anything about it, as what I was afraid of was always there, always watching.

I guess you could say I'm afraid of the dark, as well as the creatures prowling inside it. Nothing could be done, as it was only getting darker.

Switzerland's POV:

I remember a time when I thought everything was going smoothly. A time when everything was okay, and nothing hurt me.

When Prussia and I first started out, we were on top of a mountain, and when he got to the bottom, I fell from the mountain. It didn't necessarily _hurt, _but I was bruised in the process. Once we found Denmark, everything was funny and he joked a lot, so did I, despite being the serious person I am. Everything was completely okay, until the morphed dragon attacked us, and before we ended up in this black void.

I seriously thought everything was going to be all well and good. Unfortunately, from that point on, things just got worse. The two people I ended up finding were Seborga and Italy. The two of them are probably the most dimwitted and useless people to be stuck with. I got a headache from all the talking they did.

Also, more and more horrific things happened. Seborga was nearly killed by a demon. Luckily, I killed it in time for him not to be. Italy was screaming for an unknown reason, and just as I thought I could see some light, it was gone in a second and the darkness flooded in again. It was depressing me, all this darkness and lost hope.

I didn't believe that anything was going to get better, as I was stuck with two idiots that couldn't even protect themselves. In addition to that, I saw a few fears of my own creeping around. They didn't really _scare _me, but they did surprise me. I even screamed once or twice because I was so startled.

We just kept walking and talking. Nothing had changed, nothing is going to change, and everything is dark and gloomy.

Just as I thought all hope was lost, which it sure as hell was, I saw a light, a legitimate light glowing in front of me. Seborga and Italy didn't seem to notice, as they kept walking away from the light. I told them to stop, but they didn't, so I slowly crept over to the glowing object. Once I picked it up, I found that it was just a necklace.

"Why is this necklace glowing? It doesn't seem to have any tiny lights inside it." I said, studying the object in my hands. The necklace was glowing a bright white, and it seemed as if someone else had it before me. Then again, someone probably did. I didn't mind it too much, and put the object inside my pants pocket.

Even if it may just be a piece of trash, or something not worth any value, I still kept it in my pocket as I trudged onward through the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter took waaaaaay too long! I really procrastinated on this one, didn't I? I hope to have a chapter up at the end of the month, so be prepared for some shit to go down. Wait, I meant the chapter after the next one. That's when stuff with start to go down. Please review, I really suck at motivation. ****_You _****are my motivation. So please, motivate me to write this fanfiction more often with your reviews! I mean, I really haven't gotten much feedback in the however many 16 chapters that are up now. Like I said, I'll try to have a chapter up by the end of the month! **


End file.
